iDream Of You
by demondreaming
Summary: Carly POV. Sam has a very vivid dream when she stays at Carly's house. At least, that's Carly's guess. Cam pairing, don't read if you don't like girl kissies. Mwah mwah.
1. Sam's Dream

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to iCarly. I just like making Sam and Carly do stuff with each other.**

**Please review, it's like crack to me. Be my dealer.**

It's 1:24am when a cold hand slides around my waist. I know this because my eyes snap open and I see the neon numbers glowing in front of me. My body stiffens until a coil of hair brushes my shoulder and it smells all warm and animal-y. Sam's smell.

"Hey Carls. Didn't mean to wake you." Her breath pushes against the back of my neck and it makes me shiver. She misinterprets this and pulls the blanket around us higher, moving her hand off me. I want to tell her to put it back, but my mouth and brain are thick with sleep, but she puts it back anyway.

And it might sound strange that my best friend breaks into my apartment nearly every night and sleeps with me – and to be honest, it is. But I've gotten used to it. I'd miss it if it stopped. And sometimes there's a reason she comes over, and she'll be upset and I'll get a glimpse of the real Sam, the lonely little girl who can't see the good in herself. It's those times I hate the most, because I can't really help her, but I love them too, because I know I'm the only one she shows this side too. Or sometimes she'll be drunk. But not often. Those nights she spends on the sofa because she doesn't want to share that night, she's numbed it for the time being. And sometimes I think it's just because she misses me, and honestly, I have difficulty sleeping alone now. Everytime I wake up I turn to look for her. It's just what we do.

Tonight's one of those nights, when she's lonely and just wants to be here. And wake up to bacon of course. So I snuggle back down into my pillow and go back to sleep, sensing Sam's warmth behind me, and her arm burning my waist.

It's morning. I know this because I can see. I'm confused for a moment; I don't usually snap awake like this. The first thing I notice is Sam's hand is under my shirt and she's pressed up against me tight. The second thing I notice is that her hand is moving. Down. It gets to my waistband and slides over the top and it's a hell of a thing to wake up to and maybe the best alarm clock in the world. Sam makes a little noise in my ear. That snaps me out of my daze a little and I turn around in her arms to face her. And I guess I'm still not really thinking because that just puts my face so close to hers. I try to scoot back a little, but the hand that was sliding over my pants is on my ass now, pulling us together. I go to speak, but I'm distracted by how well our hips fit together and how I'm liking the feeling of Sam's breasts against mine a little too much. I shake my head and sneak a look at Sam.

And I'm so confused. Because her eyes are closed and her face is relaxed but a little twitchy. I shake her shoulder and her head lolls back and forth. It also has the unexpected side effect of making her grab my ass tighter which sets off a chain reaction of me jerking my hips forward into her and moaning when she reacts similarly. I stop moving. I figure it has to help. Okay. Sam's asleep. I've established that. I also know that when Sam's asleep, she's hard to make un-asleep. And unfortunately, I can't smell any bacon frying, which is like smelling salts to Sam, so I rule out that possibility of salvation. Or in Sam's case, salivation. It's times like this I'm reminded why I have my own webshow. And I've gotten sidetracked again. Because honestly, being in Sam's arms feels so safe and comfortable I could just go back to sleep. But despite being asleep, Sam's thoughts are apparently in a much different kind of sleep. Her hips are moving against me slowly and it's _very_ distracting to say the least. I can see her eyes moving under her eyelids and I think maybe she's waking up, so I whisper "Sam?" and her nose crinkles up and I can't help but smile she's so cute. Our faces are still millimetres apart, so although it's barely a whisper, I still hear her say,

"Carly?" I grab her shoulders and nod, feeling like an idiot when I realise she can't see me. And then her lips are touching mine. Even asleep her aim is perfect, or maybe I'd just subconsciously lined them up, but either way – Sam is kissing me.

At some point I realise it's me doing the kissing, because Sam is asleep and it was just an impulse to move her lips forward, and she knows she's kissing, but she's asleep so her lips aren't really moving. And I get this really big stab of – guilt? shock? that I kept it going. Our lips make a little sound when they come apart, and Sam murmurs softly, eyebrows furrowing. I can't look at her. Even though she's asleep, I can't look at her. I'm just trying to breathe. It's way too early for this. It was kind of funny – ooh, Sam's having a sexy dream and acting it out – but it just got serious because I liked what Sam was doing to me. And the room's suddenly too bright and I have to close my eyes.

The smell of bacon fills the room, and suddenly I'm tumbling to the floor, and Sam's already out the door. I just stare at my hands, still hot from touching Sam's bare skin and I don't want to think.

**A/N: I wrote this because someone reviewed my first FF, iNeed A Hand. I wasn't joking about the crack-thing. I'll write like crazy if you tell me you like my stuff.**


	2. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I have never owned iCarly. Through no fault of my own.**

**A/N: Added some content at the end. Enjoy.**

I pick at my food, swirling it into random patterns and sigh heavily. I'm feeling very angst-y today. A hand waves in front of me and I start back. Sam and Freddie are looking at me quizzically. I get the feeling they've been doing that for a while, so I sort of smile at them. Sam raises an eyebrow; she knows something's wrong, she always does. "Not hungry Carls?" I shake my head and push my tray forward. It's not that I'm not hungry, it's that I feel sort of sick. And I feel sort of sick because I can still taste Sam on my lips, and I don't want to lose that taste. And every time I look at her it's _right there_, her mouth, moving at me and I can only think, _I kissed that, my mouth was there_. It feels so unreal, and I've drifted through today, my thoughts all disconnected, 'cause I'm scared that if I connect them up, they'll make a picture I'm afraid to see.

And it's not that I've realised I like Sam that way – I mean, I have – but it's more that I realised I've always felt that way. That some part of me that was sleeping has always wanted to kiss her and touch her and do unspeakable things to her. And it's awake now. It makes my hands feel itchy and my stomach tight and I hate it. Because I still can't look at her. I can only get glimpses and they're overexposed and idealised in my mind now. She's not Sam, she's _Sam_. And I want things to go back to the way they were yesterday. But I'm still not eating. I still can't – still won't - lose that taste of her.

"Hey..." Sam's voice is soft and light, and it makes me look up. She has a smile on her pink lips (I kissed them) and her eyes are all twinkly. She brings her hand out from behind her back in a _ta-da!_ gesture and looks impressed with herself. There's a cupcake in it. And I am impressed, because we don't _have_ cupcakes at school. "Cupcake?" She says it in a suggestive voice, and although I know she just means it as my nickname and ooo, an _actual _cupcake my mind goes to bad places. Bad places that would be awesome to... no! stop it!

It feels like my face is about to split in two because this is so _Sam_. And she's never done anything for anyone unless she got something back. But she does these little things for me. She'll see something she thinks I'll like and she'll get it. Even if it's usually by stealing. And she knows something's bothering me, but she's not pressuring me about it. She knows I'll talk if I want to. But she's not ignoring it, she's trying to cheer me up, whereas Freddie is sitting, all glum and sullen because I'm glum and sullen.

So I take the cupcake because she's sitting there grinning at me feeling all pleased with herself. My fingers brush her palm and I nearly drop the cupcake, and it's not like an electric shock, or her hand is amazing in any way. It's that I touched her, and my brain said _You touched her!_ And my heart beat _You touched her!_ And I eat the damn cupcake because I have to focus on something, and I feel like my heart is knocking out of my chest and I'm scared again.

Somehow I make it through the rest of the day. But I don't remember it. I've made a decision. And it's not huge. It's just that I'll tell Sam about her dream. That's all. I would've done it anyway if things hadn't... gone the way they had.

We're back at my apartment, and Spencer's gone. And it's like he's always not there when he probably should be. And I don't know whether I want him there or not. Sam and Freddie are on the sofa, bickering as usual, and normally I'd be breaking it up by now, but I'm tired. So tired. And I want Freddie gone. I'm drinking coffee, because I thought, _to hell with it, today's the day of doing things I'm not supposed to_. It gives me enough energy to go over to them and grab Freddie's wrist and tug him up. "Hey Freddie, I've gotta talk to Sam about... some girl stuff. Would you mind....?" I trail off, fluttering my eyelashes at him. It's ridiculous how easy it is to get him to do _anything_ sometimes. His eyes are all big and round and he croaks out a "Yeah.", and that's all I need to hear to push him out of there. And when I turn around with a sigh after closing the door Sam's staring at me, a little smile on her face, like she's not sure if she should be amused or not.

"Carls, not that I'm complaining here, but why'd you kick the dork out?" I walk over to her but I can't bring myself to sit near her, so I sit on the arm of the sofa. It's uncomfortable. I cross my arms and it makes me feel stronger, like they're a wall protecting me.

"Because Sam, we need to talk about something." She leans forward, getting closer to me. The little smile is gone and she's listening to me. And the way she's looking at me is like I'm the only thing there, like there's nothing else in the world but me. And I don't think it's the caffeine that's making my heart beat so fast.

"Are you gonna tell me why've you've been bummed all day?" I start nodding automatically, but- no! I wasn't going to tell her _that_.

"Yes. _No!_" I uncross my arms; some wall that was. "I mean, sort of." She's looking at me patiently, waiting for me to get there, and she knows me so well it kills me. I lick my lips nervously and swallow hard, sliding down next to her on the sofa. The smell of her hair wafts to me. I can smell the coconut shampoo she used from my shower this morning, and that warm Sam smell underneath and it makes my head swim. I stare at my hands and try to start. "Do.... do you remember this morning?" Her eyes light up,

"The bacon? Of course Ca-" But I'm shaking my head and cutting her off. My fingers twist around each other nervously and I can feel a blush starting.

"You.... I think you were dreaming." She's smiling, I can feel it without even looking at her, like it's a ray of sunshine or something beaming at me.

"How'd you tell? Was I running like a dog?" I smile a little and even laugh 'cause she's so goofy and adorable.

"Uh.... not exactly. You were.... um, acting it out? Um.... on me?" And for some reason everything's a question and I feel like I'm making excuses. I glance at her and her face has gone dead white.

"I didn't...." She whispers, reaching a hand out to touch my arm, fingers just brushing it. And damn it, this time it _is_ like an electric shock, and my heart has stopped completely. And I can feel something building, because she's so scared it's scaring me. She goes to speak and has to swallow first. "Carls.... I didn't.... I didn't bite you did I?"

And now I'm laughing in her face and she looks indignant but relieved. It's like a valve's been opened, and all that pressure is coming out in hysterical laughter. And when I calm down I'm still feeling light and floaty, like a huge weight been taken from me.

"No, you didn't bite me. I don't think you were dreaming about ham." My brow furrows, "At least I hope you weren't dreaming about ham." And it's okay, I can touch her arm now, because she wasn't terrified about that – she was terrified about hurting me. "No, you were..." I lower my voice and my eyes flick around, and our heads are coming closer together in a conspiratorial way. "You were having a sex dream."

And now she's laughing in _my_ face. She tries to stop and say something, but she's still laughing too hard. And I'm sure the look on my face isn't helping, because I'm trying to take this seriously, but little smiles keep breaking through because Sam just makes me happy. And then she's stopped laughing, and she has an odd look on her face.

"Wait... you said I was acting it out. If it was a sex dream-" She ignores my interjected, "It was!" and continues,

"What did I do? To you, I mean?" I make a face like I'm thinking real hard about it. As if I could forget.

"Weeeeeell. When I woke up you were holding me really tight. And your hands were moving about. And-" My voice falters here, because I'm not good at lying, even when it's not really a lie. I still feel guilty about it. "And.... you kissed me." Sam's face is incredulous,

"On the lips?" And here is where I'd usually get exasperated and say something like "No, on the butt!" but I can't. It's too close to me. I can't.... I can't joke about it. So I just nod. And Sam's hand is on my knee to get me to look at her. And it works. And for once I can't read anything in her face. It's a mix of things I can't pick out, but I don't see fear. And I don't see anger. And then she smirks and it makes things a little more normal. "What kind of kiss was it?" She sees my confusion and continues, "Well, was it a peck or did I slip you the tongue?" And that makes me smile and she smiles back, and she knows that this is part of what's been bothering me, but she doesn't say it. And I love her for that. And I know I can tell her anything, but sometimes I don't have to.

I purse my lips, "Hmmm, well... it wasn't a peck but it was...." I sigh, "It's hard to explain."

"Then show me." And it's like someone's hit my brain with a mallet, but my brain's made out of glass, so it shatters, so I just sort of sit there with my mouth hanging open. I don't know how long it's been, but eventually I manage to croak out,

"What?" And that only makes me feel like an idiot because I can see she's not freaked out at all. She's just sitting, swinging her legs back and forth and smiling at me with that mischievous Sam grin.

"Well if you can't explain it, then just do it. It's not like we haven't before... apparently. So it'll just be like a replay or whatever." And this is it. A chance to assuage my guilt for kissing her when she was unconscious. Because that's just icky and wrong. And even if it's just to show her, I want to kiss her when she's awake and looking at me like she is now. And I don't know if I want to prove something or if I just want to kiss her again, and it's probably both, but I can't think because I'm already leaning forward. I can feel her breath feathering my lips, and her intensely blue eyes are staring into mine. And they're calm and bright and not nervous at all. And it's like she's drawn me into them, because I feel calmer now. It's just a kiss. No big deal.

And then she licks her lips, just before my lips touch hers. And they meld together, so perfectly and so sweetly it's like she's sucking my breath out. And she's awake this time and she _knows_ I'm kissing her and she's not moving away.

It seems to last forever, but it was more like eight or nine seconds. And then I'm pulling back from her, and our lips make that little sound again when they pull apart. I feel like I'm gasping for air, like I haven't breathed in a century but I'm breathing normally, albeit a little shakily. And it's done. And everything's okay. But now she's looking at me. And she has a little furrow in her brow, like she's trying to figure something out. My eyes flick to her lips, and they're shiny and a little swollen and I feel a rush of pride. I did that. And my tongue runs over my lips reflexively and I can taste her again, even stronger than before. But I'm worried again, because she's tugging at her lip and looking at me strangely. And I'm scared she could feel how much I liked it. Because I did. I could live like that, attached to her lips permanently. Her voice comes out slowly, pensively, "Sooo." And then she looks at me and her eyes are dancing and she's smiling, god, she's smiling. "I'm not quite sure I understand you. Are you sure it wasn't like this?" And she leans forward and captures my lips with hers and it's a different kind of kiss. Her lips are moving on mine and I don't know what she's doing but it's _amazing_. Our mouths are melting together and getting hotter and wetter and I'm limp in her arms. Because all I can do is kiss her. Kiss her and breathe. And the second is becoming harder to do, and I'm thinking of giving it up. And then her tongue is in my mouth, and it's not like she forced her way in, she just slipped in in her sneaky Sam way like she always does. And I don't mind, because that's one of the reason I love her; she's just there, right where you want her to be.

We part, and her breathing is unsteady and her face is flushed. "I don't think there was that much tongue." I croak out, and I feel like slapping myself. Just shut up already! Kiss the girl! A slow smile creeps across her face,

"Are you sure?" and I smile back, my heart thundering in my chest and adrenalin making my hands tremble,

"I'm starting to have my doubts..." And this time it's both of us coming together and meeting, and I ease my tongue into her mouth, sliding over her plump lips. And she gives this little moan that makes me quiver and kiss her harder. And she's pushing me back on the sofa, moving on top of me, and somehow she does it without our lips ever parting. And suddenly I'm _very_ glad Spencer isn't here.


	3. Carly's Dream

**Disclaimer: I own iCarly. Ha! Just kidding, I totally don't.**

**A/N: Chapter 3, by popular demand. Basically gratuitous sex. Admit it, it's what you want.**

Sam's kissing me, blond curls caressing my skin. And it's like she's put a fire in me that runs through my core and it's melting me slowly. She moves to my neck, mouth hot on my skin, and I feel like a big, quivering nerve lying there, because I can feel _everything_, every touch, every moist breath against my neck and I'm shaking with anticipation and need. She strips off my shirt, and the air feel's like it's steaming against my burning torso. She follows with her own, and I can't help but touch her porcelain skin, so smooth and firm. It takes a moment to realize I'm not wearing a bra, and I couldn't but think with a smirk, _Well, that was careless of me_. Her tongue circles my breast, and I gasp when her lips latch onto a nipple and arch my back up against her. She brings her head back to mine and my hands tangle in her hair, our lips crashing together and tongues sliding over each other. She's running her hands lightly over my stomach, sending shivers…. lower. I can feel myself throbbing down there, for want of her. Her fingers hook themselves inside the waistband of my pants, and she pauses, looking at me, pupils huge and dark in her blue eyes. I feel my stomach do a somersault, because even now, she won't go further without my permission. And she's Sam Puckett, a girl who never asks, only takes and never looks back. And she's waiting, even though I can feel she wants this as much as I do. And I know she'd wait forever if I told her to.

I put a finger under her chin and draw her face to mine, kissing her softly and putting as much love and trust as I can into it. And my other hand takes hers, pushing it further into my pants. Her fingers brush lightly across me, and she can feel how wet I am, can feel how much I want her, and she's looking at me with wonder, her breath shaky, "Oh god Carly." She whispers, and pulls her hand up, yanking my pants and panties off and trailing hot kisses down my stomach. She straddles me, and I've never had a better view in my life. Her nails are scratching the insides of thighs gently, parting my legs. She shudders as her fingers slip into me, and my nails dig into her back and I thrust up hard against her, moaning because I never thought anything could feel this good. And she's moving inside me, thrusting in and out and kissing my neck with hungry lips. And she's making soft little sounds in my ear that make my eyes roll back in my head. And when I moan,

"Harder." She responds, grabbing hold of my headboard for leverage. And there's this quivery burn in me, like wax spilling from a candle, and it's getting hotter and bigger. And I'm pushing against Sam harder, and my moans have become cries, and it hits me like a wave and crashes over me, sweeping me under. "Ohhh, oh fuck Sam!" And it's like I'm trying to tell her how _good _this feels, when she shudders and gasps, and her breath turns all liquid.

And I open my eyes, feeling the wave start to recede. And I smile at Sam, feeling a warm glow. But wait. Sam's lying beside me, head resting on a hand, looking at me with a big grin. And it's daylight. And my clothes are on. I don't understand. And Sam can't stop grinning at me, her eyes bright. "Hey sleepyhead." And I groan as I start to understand. "Good dream?" I put a hand to my forehead, just shaking my head. I sit up a little.

"No, there's no way!" I scowl at Sam before an uneasy expression crosses my face, "Was I-"

Sam nods, "Oh yeah." I make a gesture with my hand,

"And did I-" Sam chuckles,

"Yeah, yeah you did. It was nice actually. Hot." She sticks her tongue out at me and I slide back down onto the bed, putting my face in my hands. Her hair tickles the backs of my hands as she rests her head beside mine, running a finger along my arm.

"Looks like we both had the same dream." I open my fingers, looking at her, and she has a little smile on her face as she toys with my sleeve.

"We did?" My voice comes out muffled from behind my hands. She makes a face, which I've come to recognize as a _duh!_ look.

"Yeah, who'd you think I was dreaming about? Freddork?" A spasm of disgust crosses her face and she looks away, lips scrunched up like she's trying to get rid of a bad taste. "Ugh, shouldn't have said that."

I take my hands off my face. "So when you were… doing that stuff to me this morning… you were really… y'know, _doing_ that stuff to me?" She nodded, studying her nails,

"But you know what's better than a dream?" she says in distracted sing song voice, splaying her fingers out in front of her, "Doing it in real life." She flicks her eyes over to me, grinning. I laugh and grab the front of her shirt, rolling her over to face me.

"Yeah, it is." I say, and kiss her.

**Please review. Even if it's only to say I write a mean sex scene. 'Cause that's a gift right?**


	4. The Tease Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Please stop asking. It's getting embarrassing.**

**A/N: This takes place the morning after Chapter 3. Let me know if it still flows well. Because it's all about the flow.**

I wake up with a smile on my face, feeling all sore and sweaty but _great_. To be honest, I feel like an animal, all warm and dirty and... _raw_. I stretch slowly, loving this feeling of being so aware of my body. It's like I never realised how amazing it was to feel things, or how great some of those things could be. Like feeling Sam, her arm around my waist and her head snuggled into my shoulder. Her bare skin is pressing against mine with this sticky heat and I never want to move. The sensation of her skin against mine brings all the memories of earlier flooding back, and I feel a tight pull in my stomach. I never used to think dreams meant anything, like, how could being chased by a turkey sandwich mean you were afraid of change? But now... I'm very glad they're around.

I know they say when you sleep with your best friend everything changes. Who _they_ are and how _they_ know this is beyond me, because nothing with Sam has changed. It just got better. I know her; all her flaws and imperfections, and I know her strengths. Granted, I just learned a new strength of hers last night, but trust me, I loved finding it. So I feel good about this. So good. In so many ways. I roll over in Sam's arms, facing her, closing my eyes a little when our bare breasts brush each other lightly. Sam's all twitchy again, and I can tell she's starting to wake up, and it's like a mirror of the morning before last, except this time I lean forward and kiss Sam softly. And I don't feel bad at all. Her lips are still at first, soft and yielding, so I just enjoy the feel of our lips together. Her grip tightens on me slightly and she starts to respond, tilting her face to a better angle. She pulls back and takes a shallow breath. "That's a hell of a way to wake up Cupcake." She grins at me, "Almost as good as bacon."

She sits up, stretching, and I just lean a head on my hand and watch her firm muscles ripple. I'd admired them before, when she'd flip Freddie or give Gibby a wedgie, but seeing them, unclothed, and knowing I could touch them, well, it gave me a new appreciation. Sam yawns, her blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders in messy curls. "Mmmmm, did we-?"

"Yuh-huh." She looks down at me, eyes glowing,

"Good." Sam lies back down beside me, tucking a hand underneath her head. "Dreams are nice and all. But I'll take being able to do this-" I gasp as Sam's hand caresses a particularly sensitive area, "Over dreams anyday."

"S-sam!" I say unsteadily. She looks at me dreamily,

"Yeah?" I prop myself up a little and look at her seriously,

"Sam, you can't just do that!" Sam's smile fades and she looks a little ashamed. But only a little, because she _is_ a Puckett. "I mean, Sam," I say in an exasperated tone, "You gotta finish what you start!" The grin comes back and she kisses me, teasing me with the tip of her tongue.

"Why Carly Shay," She runs her blue eyes over my body, "You _are_ a horndog." I open my mouth to protest, but she's a flicking a thumb over my nipple and my train of thought is derailed. "Say it." She whispers, her face close to mine, watching me intently. She tweaks my nipple lightly and I gasp,

"I-Carly-Shay-am-a-horndog!" She kisses me again, lightly, looking pleased with herself.

"Now where was I?" Sam trails kisses down my neck, fingers tracing patterns on my stomach that make me tense up, "Oh, right!" Her hand slips down further, brushing over my core and moving over the inside of my thigh, spreading my legs apart. She straddles my thigh, moving her knee to lightly brush against me and I bite my lip, trying to stop a moan from escaping. I slide my hands around her narrow waist, scratching her firm stomach muscles lightly. She gives a purr, pushing her knee into me harder, and I feel her finger touch my clit, rubbing lightly. I pull her in for another kiss, pushing my tongue into her mouth rudely, needing to taste her. She seems surprised, but doesn't move back, instead caressing my tongue more gently with her own. She strokes my clit harder, rolling it between two fingers and I buck against her, feeling a surge of pleasure.

There's a knock at my door and we both freeze. "Carly, can I come in?" Sam rolls of me, dropping to the ground and rummaging for some clothes. She does it in a practised way, like it's how she wakes up every morning. Which I suppose, is fairly close to the truth.

"Uh, just a minute Spencer!" My voice is all low and throaty, like I just gargled a glass of sex and I curse, coughing to try and get rid of it. "Sam," I hiss, "Pass me my shirt!"

Sam grins at me, already dressed, "And your pants and your underwear and your bra?" I roll my eyes, letting out a squeak when my shirt hits me in the face. I get up, smoothing my hair out with my hands and pulling my clothes on.

"Okay, how do I look?" Sam smirks at me, throwing herself back on the bed.

"Like you were having sex."

"Gee, thanks." I rub my lips with the back of my hand, still feeling that intense throbbing between my legs and go to open the door. "Hey Spence!"

Spencer's face is concerned, "Carly, you don't have a boy in here do you, because I thought I-" He looks behind me, face relaxing, "Oh, it's just Sam." I giggle, because although I love him to death, Spencer isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "Sorry Carls, I thought I heard some weird noises." Sam slings an arm around me, hugging me to her,

"It's okay Spence, Carly was just having a dream." I feel myself blushing furiously,

"Oh," Spencer says, trying to peer into my downturned face, "What about?" I blush even harder then, and blurt out,

"Ponies... killer ponies! Uh..." Spencer raised an eyebrow at me, "They were ponies who... killed?" Spencer frowns, putting a hand to his chin and I swallow hard, glaring at Sam who's just smiling at me, hand squeezing my shoulder. Spencer's eyes go wide,

"You had that dream too?"

**A/N: If you like this Chapter leave a review, because I have enough material for at least another 2 Chapters.**

**Another A/N: Seriously, please leave a review. It doesn't have to be intelligent, or even literate. A simple **_**OMG! HOT! MOAR NAO :D**_** will do. Even just pawing at the keyboard will do. It'll let me know you care, at least enough to hit something and make words.**


	5. The Tease Continues

**Disclaimer: Look, I just like making two nice ladies do stuff, I'm not trying to own anything here.**

**A/N: My reviews are increasing exponentially (fancy huh?) and giving me warm fuzzies. I want to thank everyone who left a review, but not the person who left that flaming bag outside my house. You do not get thanked.**

It's lunchtime, and I'm sitting here talking to Freddie and trying to ignore Sam's eyes crawling all over me. I know what she wants, even without her toying suggestively with a muffin. And to be honest, it's getting me all hot and bothered, because I want it too. But we're at school, we can't just – Sam's hand is on my leg. I groan mentally – of all the days to wear a miniskirt! Her finger is tracing a line up the inside of my thigh, tickling the sensitive skin. My breath catches in my throat, and I'm staring with wide eyes at Sam. She's laughing and saying something nasty to Freddie and you'd never guess what her hand is doing to me from the way she's acting and it's paralysing me.

I make this little choking sound as Sam's fingers touch lightly over my panties, and I know she can feel how wet I am for her, because she's grinning at me, her blue eyes all wide and innocent.

"Uh... Carly? Are you okay?" Freddie's looking at me worriedly, and all I can do is make this weird noise in the back of my throat in response, "'Cause you're all sweaty and flushed... do you have a fever?" Freddie rummages in his bag, "I'll get my thermometer. It's got a saliva analyser built in to test for over ninety-five-"

"Shut up Fredbag!" Sam snarls, waving a hand at him, "Carly's just feeling a little hot." Sam grins wickedly at me and rubs harder, making me squeak. "Aren't cha Carls?" I exhale as she moves her hand away, unclenching my stiff fingers from the table. Sam puts on a concerned face, ignoring my half-hearted glare, "I think I'd better take her to the girls' toilets to cool off." She pulls me to my feet and my legs feel all wobbly, "See ya Fredwad!" Sam ignores Freddie's protests, knocking the flashing thermometer out of his hands.

As soon as the lock clicks on the stall door Sam is on me, pushing me hard against the stall wall. She's kissing me passionately, flicking her tongue over my lips, her hands running over me, restless. I feel myself heat up and think about just tangling my hands in her hair and letting go. It takes an amazing amount of effort to pull back, and even more to grab her hands. I'm already panting. "Sam," I start, seeing her disappointed face. "We're in the toilets." She's looking at me blankly,

"Yeah?"

I roll my eyes, "So is this really the nicest place to... you know."

Sam shrugs, "It's not without its charm." A toilet flushes and I wince, "Okay, so maybe you have a point Carls." Sam cedes, "But I need you. I need to finish what I started this morning." Her eyes get all big and puppy-like and I sigh, feeling a sharp tug between my legs for her. "Don't you want me to Cupcake?" She strokes my wrists with her trapped fingers and I give in. Sometimes I don't know why I bother, I always give in. But Sam enjoys a challenge, and it's so cute to see her beg. I let go of her hands and they go immediately to the backs of my thighs, lifting one of my legs to wrap around her. I gasp as I feel her hip press into me, and she covers my mouth with her own, saying in between kisses, "We've got to be quiet Cupcake. Briggs has got ears like a hawk. And a nose like one."

"B-Briggs?" I stutter, as Sam's teeth graze my neck.

Sam chuckles softly, "Yeah, she loves busting kids smoking in here. I remember this one time-"

"Uh, Sam! Not the point! Aren't you scared we're gonna get caught?"

Sam's eyes light up, "I know, it's so hot right?" And even as I'm saying "_No!_" in an incredulous voice, I have to admit, it kinda is. I'm so bad!

Sam thrusts into me again, moving hard and slow, making my breath hiss out between gritted teeth. Then she's pushing my skirt up and running a hand over my soaked panties, moving them aside, "Enough with the foreplay." She whispers, pushing her fingers into me. She's watching me intently as I react, throwing my head back and moaning. I bite my lip to dull the sound, and then she's pushing my head into the crook between her neck and shoulder, "Here, use me." I make a faint sound of agreement and bury my face against her hot skin, smelling her delicious Sam smell. And then she's thrusting inside me, her fingers sliding easily in my slick centre. And it's like all this waiting has made it feel even better than before, like it's building off the old stuff. My eyes are shut tight, my open mouth pressed against Sam's skin. She shifts my leg a little, and all of a sudden she's hitting a spot that's melting my brain, and I bite down hard on her in shock, moaning through clenched teeth.

Sam cries out, her body jerking against me and she freezes, panting. Her breath is hot, dampening the skin on my neck, and I put a hand over my mouth. "Oh God Sam, I'm so sorry!" I can taste her blood, heavy on my tongue. She kisses my neck slowly, breathing starting to slow. When she speaks, her voice is slow and wondering,

"It's okay Carls. Actually, it was kind of-"

"Puckett? Is that you? Out of the stall girl!" We both jump at the sound of Briggs' strident voice.

Sam winces and sighs, "Shit. Stay here. I'll catch up with you later Carls." She gives me a light kiss, lingering afterwards and breathing a soft sigh on my lips. I can hear Sam arguing with Briggs, "Don't tell me what to do!" and then she's being dragged out. But I wait a minute before I emerge. I lick my lips, tasting the metallic tang of Sam's blood. _What did I do? Did I just seriously just bite my girlfriend?_ My mouth drops open as I realise something even more shocking, _I still haven't cum!_ And at that thought, an intense throbbing starts between my legs and I groan, sitting down. I haven't been teased this much since I wore those overalls to school in eighth grade and everyone called me 'Peggy Sue' for like a month. I put my head in my hands and tried to think of something else. Something other than the insatiable, maddening need I had. Something besides the teasing throbbing between my legs. Something that wasn't—

Okay. This wasn't working. I sigh, jumping as a toilet beside me flushes. Great.

**A/N: I'll admit, I like to tease people. But you will get a big pay-off. And probably soon.**** Keep leaving warm fuzzies and let me know you're still reading. I'll obsessively refresh my page now. And if you have ideas or anything you'd like to see, send me a message and I'll see what I can do. But I can't guarantee I'll do them, or that they'll turn out how you want. So... be ye warned.**


	6. Sam's Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own iCarly. Unless I can find some way to blackmail Dan Schneider. Until then.**

**A/N: Here it is, the big pay-off. It didn't go the way I thought it would, and ended up being a lot longer as well. Please review, I really need your feedback on this one. 'Tis my most audacious Chapter to date and I **_**need**_** to know what you think. Yes you. I don't care if you think you sound stupid. I like stupid people, they're easier to talk into things.**

Sam's sitting on the sofa, munching on a FatCake sullenly and flicking glances over at me. "Carly? Are you listening?"

I jump, realising I'd been staring, just watching Sam's mouth and fingers work... and it's getting me all hot again. And it's totally inappropriate. I tear my eyes away from her with difficulty.

"Hmm? What is it Freddie?" I twirl a strand of hair between my fingers, crossing my legs uncomfortably and trying to focus on Freddie's quizzical face.

He sighs, "It's nothing. Just some tech stuff. I can see you're not in the mood." I whirl towards him at the last word,

"Mood? No mood. I'm not in any mood. I'm mood-less!"

He blinks at me, "Oooookay then." He stands, smoothing out his shirt, "Well Carly, it's been... uh, fun... even if you _have_ been ignoring me... and you're _still_ ignoring me..."

"Hmm? Oh! Freddie, you're going?"

His face falls, "Yeah, they've got a mother-son pottery class that my mom signed us up for. I'll bring you a bowl back."

I say goodbye, and Sam mumbles something through her FatCake at him, and then he's gone, glancing back at me in confusion.

I slump down next to Sam on the sofa and turn to look at her. She looks at me blankly. "Oh, right!" Her eyes light up and she shoves the rest of the FatCake in her mouth, chewing furiously. Her lips are all sweet and sugary, and I can feel little crumbs moving between our lips. I pull away, laughing and wiping my mouth.

"Sam!"

She rolls her eyes, swallowing hard, "Sorry," She says thickly, licking her lips. She holds her hand up at me, "Better Princess?" I laugh and lean forward,

"Mmm, not quite..." I take her index finger into my mouth, sucking lightly. Sam's eyes are all wide, and I love that I can do this to her – freeze her up so easily. I release her finger and move on to the next, running my tongue over each in turn. I'm about to start on her other hand when she springs on me, pushing me down on the sofa. She's giving me quick, hungry kisses, talking in a low, quivery voice between them, "Oh God Cupcake... do you have any idea what you do to me?" And I can sense the want in her voice, and I feel my body respond, arching up against her.

"Hey you guys! Guess what? I rented us some movies!" Spencer's footsteps clump out of his room and Sam growls, pulling herself off me.

"Tonight Shay." She points her finger at me, scowling, "No interruptions." I laugh, licking a crumb from the corner of my mouth,

"I'll be there."

We leave Spencer snoring on the sofa. Sam closes my bedroom door, falling back against it and sighing. "Finally! That movie was jank!"

I chew my lip, "Sam do you think zombies are real? No, it's stupid," I shake my head, "But what if they are? Could they use an elevator?"

Sam laughs, walking over to me, "I dunno, seems to me like you'd know more about zombies than I would." She looks at me slyly, smirking, "I mean, you _are_ the one going around biting people."

My hand flies to my mouth, "Oh my god, I forgot all about that. Are you okay? Is it bad?" She tugs her collar down with a thumb, revealing an angry-looking bite mark. I touch it gingerly, wincing. "Does it hurt?"

She shrugs, "Eh, it's okay." Her face turns serious and she runs a hand through her blonde curls, sitting on the edge of my bed, "The weird thing is... it felt kinda good. I mean, it hurt like hell but... I don't know." She looks up at me hopefully, "Maybe you could try it again? Maybe not so hard this time?"

I frown, "I don't know Sam, I don't want to hurt you..."

Sam stands, taking my hands and stopping them from crawling over each other nervously. "It's okay... if it hurts too much, I'll pinch you, 'kay?"

I roll my eyes, "Gee, thanks."

She moves a hand to my face, tilting my face to her and kissing me softly, keeping her forehead resting against mine, her bangs tickling my face. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to." She wrinkles her nose, "It is kind of weird."

I trace my fingers over her shirt, feeling her flat stomach shiver. "Maybe I want to." I kiss her slowly, moving my lips over hers. I suck her lower lip gently, taking it between my teeth and biting down lightly, tugging on it a little. I move my face back from her, our lips parting with a soft sound. "How was that?"

Sam's fingers are trembling on my cheek, "That was... good. Really good. Nice." She exhales, her hot breath brushing my face. She hooks her fingers in the waist of my skirt, pulling our hips together. "Now c'mere." I feel her grinning into the kiss as I deepen it, backing us towards the bed.

She's rubbing her hand against me through the thin material of my panties, feeling me grow wet for her. And I'm _so _sick of foreplay, but I love Sam touching me, no matter how lightly or teasingly it may be. But she seems to sense my need, and her hands move to unzip my skirt.

"Car-lay!" Spencer lumbers into the room.

Sam freezes, just staring at him. "_Oh come on!_" Sam jumps off the bed, buttoning her pants. "I'm goin' to get some ham." She bumps Spencer on the way out, knocking him into the wall. I sit up, drawing my knees to me.

"What is it Spencer?" I sigh, patting the bed for him to sit down.

"Carly, I had the dream." Spencer's eyes are wild, a big crease down the side of his face from the sofa.

"What dream?"

Spencer leans in close, whispering, eyes shifty, "About the ponies." I laugh despite myself and scoot over.

"C'mon." He's such a baby sometimes. But he's the only family I have here. Well, apart from Sam. But I can't think about her when I'm stroking my brother's hair to help him sleep. It makes me feel too weird. And wrong.

I'm lying there, Spencer snoring in my ear, and I'm wondering where the hell Sam is. I glance at my clock and do a double-take. _Fifteen minutes!_ That's five times longer than Sam needs to eat all our ham. I know, I've timed her. I give an angry sigh and shove Spencer off me. He neighs a little and frowns, hugging a pillow. Honestly, sometimes I feel like _I'm_ the one taking care of _him_.

I go downstairs, heading for the discarded container with 'SAM'S HAM' written on it, feeling a little peeved. Sam's such a pig. I smile to myself – _ha! You are what you eat!_ I freeze when I hear a breathy moan.

"Sam!?" I'm flabbergasted (it's a word!) – Sam's backed up into a corner near the fridge, her hand shoved down her pants. She stops, staring at me, mouth hanging open. Her hand moves out of her pants slowly.

"Uh, hi?" She says sheepishly.

"What? Hi?" I stomp over to her, "I'm up there helping Spencer and you're down here," I search for the words, "Helping yourself!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just go to sleep? You've been driving me crazy all day!" Sam protests,

"Me?" I splutter, "You're the one who's been teasing me all day! I haven't even touched you!" I'm jabbing my finger in her chest, whispering furiously.

Sam shrugs angrily, "Yeah, well maybe you don't have to touch me. You tease just standing there, bein' all Carly and everything."

I chuckle, "Sam, you don't know what teasing is. I'm sick of being teased."

She pushes her hips against me, "Then let me help you." I drag my teeth over her neck, feeling the muscles work as she swallows hard.

"No. It's your turn to be teased." I slide my hand into her open pants, feeling the damp silk of her boxers.

"C-Carly?"

I nip her earlobe gently. "You know, I've never touched you before." I murmur in a dreamy voice, rubbing the hot, wet silk lightly and feeling her push against me. I move my hand up and run a finger underneath her waistband. "Do you want me to?"

"Uh...uh-huh. Please." I glance at her face and her eyes are shut tight, lashes thick and black. I'm liking this side of Sam – this nervous, pleading side. It's adorable. And it makes me feel like I imagine she feels – all strong and in control.

I kiss her, taking charge and thrusting my tongue in her mouth. She makes a small sound, hands on my back pulling me closer, and I understand how she could get teased by me. She tastes like ham. Ham and Sam. I bite her lower lip again, harder than before, and she moans into my mouth.

I slide my hand under her waistband, the skin smooth and hot. And then I'm touching her. Touching Sam, in a way no one's ever touched her before. I know she's a virgin – she would've told me otherwise, and I can feel her heart beating faster than it should. She's scared. And it makes me love her even more. I kiss her neck softly, keeping my hand still. "Are you okay?" I whisper, trailing kisses up her neck.

She nods slightly, face uncertain. "Just- just go slow." I nod, kissing her cheek.

I rub her clit lightly and she bites her lip. And her emotions are so clear on her face it's like I can almost feel them. I jerk when she jerks, and when her stomach muscles clench, mine clench in sympathy. She's like an open book I can't stop reading.

I roll the bundle of nerves between my fingers and she arches against me, her breath hitching, and I think she's ready.

I move my hand down further, easing a finger into her slowly. She winces, a sound of half-pain, half-pleasure coming from her. I know it must've hurt, because she's scared and _so_tight, so I give her time to adjust before moving inside her. Her hands twist in my shirt, bunching the material, and I move my finger out slowly. When I push it back in, it's easier, the passage slicker, and I know her body is relaxing, getting used to it. I spread her legs apart wider, easing another finger in and she gasps, burying her face in the crook between my neck and shoulder. "Sam? Are you okay?"

I feel her lips move against my skin, the sound muffled, "Mmmmf, _feels…so…good…_"

A rush of relief flows through me, and I wiggle my fingers inside her. She moans and thrusts against me, and I start a rhythm; slow at first, until she wraps her leg around me and whispers in my ear, "Please Carls… faster…"

I oblige, moving quicker in and out of her slick centre, and even though she's not touching me, my breathing grows ragged with hers, and her moans are underlain by my own, breathier echoes. I shift her leg, maneuvering for better access, and it's like a replay from earlier today. I can feel I'm hitting a sweet spot by the way Sam's body tenses up, and her breath is coming in short spurts against my neck. I feel her start to tighten around me and I increase my pace, thrusting into her harder and hitting that spot again and again. She throws her head back, "Oh…god…Carls… I think I'm gonna…ohhh-" Her body shudders and she clenches around me. "Mmmm," She's moaning into me, spittle dampening my neck, and I feel an echo of what she's feeling. I ride it out with her, pulling back and watching her face intently, seeing the evidence of the pleasure she's experiencing. It makes my chest feel all tight.

We stand there for a while, cooling down, until we can breathe again. Sam lifts her head off my shoulder, looking at me, her blonde bangs damp. "That's what I was doing to you?" I nod.

She hugs me, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was so…"

"Good?" I quip.

"Do you want me to…y'know." She makes a gesture with her hand.

"Actually, no… I'm good. That was enough."

She sighs in relief. "Oh thank God. I'm fucking exhausted."

I let her go and stretch. "Ugh, me too." I start to head to my bedroom. "Let's kick Spencer out and get some sleep." I stop when I don't hear Sam behind me. "Sam?"

"Jus' a min'it," Sam says, probably around a mouthful of fried chicken. I hear my stomach growl with some surprise. Fried chicken doesn't sound too bad right now, and I head back down, hoping there's some left by the time I get there.

**A/N: ****I didn't mean for Sam to come off so vulnerable and Carly so much more... experienced, it just sort of happened. Please do let me know if it feels... uh, natural, I guess. Also, if you want another chapter I'll oblige, but personally I can't see where it can go from here, but then, it was only ever supposed to be those first two chapters. Basically what I'm saying is, if you want more I'll do more. **_**But you have to let me know.**_** I'm like Tinkerbell, I'll die if you don't believe in me **


	7. The Lock

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own iCarly, and I'm running out excuses as to why.**

**A/N: This one is just to tide you over. Something good is coming. Believe me. Have I ever lied to you? Okay, but I was drunk then, I'd say anything!**

**Anyway, I'm not lying. This time. Something good **_**is**_** coming.**

Sam's hands toyed with my hair, teasing the long, chocolatey-brown locks out. I made a sound of appreciation, enjoying the feeling of Sam's fingers gently massaging my scalp. My ear was hot, pressed against the bare skin of her chest, listening to the rise and fall of her breathing. My cheek rested against the swell of her breast, a hand moving lazily on her waist, my fingers marvelling at the taut, smooth heat of the alabaster flesh. Light streamed in through my bedroom window, giving Sam's naked body a golden sheen, and I wanted to run my lips all over her and eat her up. But I was still tired, and Sam's hands in my hair were making me sleepy. The steady thud of her heart matched my own, and my fingers started to slow on her waist, my hand feeling heavy.

A rattle at the door shook me out my half-doze and I raised my head, hair brushing Sam's breasts. "Carly? There's something wrong with your door! It won't open!" I sat up, turning and smiling at Sam, her hand sliding off my shoulder.

"Thanks for putting that lock on my door."

Sam chuckled, stretching, "I had to. He was getting annoying – always bursting in and saying something about 'killer ponies'. And there is _not_ room for three in this bed."

I stood, slipping into a silk robe before admiring Sam's handiwork – a large, heavy looking metal lock bit into the frame of my door. I touched it appreciatively, "It looks expensive."

Sam came up behind me, tugging a tank top down over her head, blonde curls spilling out the top. "Nah, I got it from this locksmith my mom's dating."

"And he just gave it to you?"

Sam grinned, "Not exactly."

I laughed, "You _stole_ a lock? That's great!"

She pulled me to her by the tie of my robe, kissing me lightly and resting her forehead against mine, "I knew you'd like it." I felt her grin as I kissed her, sliding my hands around her slim waist.

"Carly? Can you hear me? Knock once if you're okay, twice if you're not!"

I sighed, letting go of Sam and unlocking the door, the bolt cold and heavy. I jumped back as Spencer fell into the room. He sprang up, brushing himself off.

"Carly? Are you okay? Oh," He caught sight of Sam, her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her boxers. "Hi Sam." He caught hold of my shoulders, shaking me. "Are you? Why won't you answer me?"

I pushed him off, laughing. "Spencer, I'm fine!"

"Then why wouldn't your door-" Spencer caught sight of the lock, his mouth dropping open, "A lock? Really Carly? Really? Why? Is this 'cause I keep having those dreams? 'Cause Dr. Leslie says once we uncover the root of my psychosis they'll stop!"

I laugh, shaking my head. Sam crosses over to us, her shoulder brushing mine. "Spencer it's my fault. I just don't feel comfortable with you bursting in here." She gave me a sly glance, smirking, "I mean, I could be naked or something!"

Spencer placed a hand on his chin, squinting. "I never thought of it like that. I mean, every time I come in here you're here, and I guess, statistically speaking, some of that time you'd be naked..." He shrugged. "I guess I'll go make breakfast."

Sam's eyes lit up, and she went to follow him out, but I grabbed her arm, catching her. "Sam... I think we should tell Spencer." I chewed my lip anxiously, watching her.

She shrugged, "Okay."

My eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's your brother. He'll understand."

"It's not that. It's just... you know he won't let you sleep in my room anymore once he knows."

Sam's face dropped, "What? Why not! It's not like I'm gonna knock you up or anything."

I laughed, pushing her lightly. "I don't think that's why! I think Spencer just doesn't like the thought of his little sister getting... violated – no matter who's doing it!"

Sam smirks, raising an eyebrow, "Violated? Do I violate you?"

I shake my head, smiling, "Of course not!"

She backed me against the wall, closing the door. "Do you want me to?" Her lips moved hotly on my neck, sucking lightly. I felt my heart jump in my chest as Sam's hands went to untie my robe.

The smell of sizzling bacon filled the air and Sam paused, nostrils flaring. She looked torn, eyes flicking between me and the door.

I sigh, "Go on." She kisses me enthusiastically, and I slap her butt on the way out. It is Sam after all. It's not fair to make her choose.

**A/N: Contrary to what I said in my last chapter, I can now see where this is going. And I like it. It's a good place to be. This doesn't mean you should reviewing though. If anything, you should review harder.**


	8. The Library

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I'm sorry for teasing.**

**A/N: This isn't the good thing coming. It may sound like it, it may even **_**feel**_** like it, but it's not. It is good though, right? Yeah, damn right it is.**

"Hey Freddie, where's Sam?" I took a bite out of my apple, looking over at the empty seat where Sam usually was. "It's lunchtime and she's not here."

Freddie smiled, "I know. It's great right? I forgot how good life could be without that blonde-headed demon."

I frowned, "Freddie that's mean. Sam likes you. I think."

Freddie snorted, "Yeah, right. Anyway, I think she's in the library."

I stood quickly, dropping my apple. "Oh god, what is she burning?"

"Sam? Are you here?" I wince as the librarian shushes me. I tiptoe behind some shelves, sniffing. I can't smell smoke... or lighter fluid, so I can't think what Sam's doing here. But it's not good. Sam hasn't read a book since _Boogie Bear 3: Return Of Boogie Bear_, and she hates being quiet and orderly. But she's doing a pretty good job now. I sneak around some more shelves, because for some reason, I can't just walk normally in the library. It's too quiet.

"Boo!" A hand slides over my mouth as I scream, jumping. Then Sam's grinning at me, holding a finger to her lips. She takes her hand off my mouth.

"What are you doing here Sam? The cops said if you set anything on fire again they'd send you to juvy!"

Sam laughs, the sound out-of-place in the quiet shelves. "Don't worry, I'm just doing some... research."

I laugh more quietly, leaning against the books. "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm doing research!"

The smile fades from my face. "Really? You're actually doing schoolwork?"

Sam grins, pulling me deeper into the maze of shelves. "I didn't say it was for school."

"Then what's it for?"

Sam shushes me, pushing me against the wall. We're in an old, musty part of the library, books towering over us, and it's dead quiet and dark. "Why does the library have this part? What books are these?"

Sam presses her lips against mine and I trail off, unable to worry about anachronisms. Sam's tongue slips into my mouth and touches mine lightly. And then she's doing things with it that make me moan into her mouth, and she's dragging her teeth over my lip softly, tracing her tongue over them. It's only been a few minutes, but I'm already panting, breathless. And my nipples ache, straining against my shirt because Sam's turning me on _so much_. I gasp when she brushes her thumb against one, smirking when she feels how hard they are. My hands link behind her neck as she fits her hips to mine, edging my legs apart with a foot. She turns a little, a look of concentration in her face as she rubs up against me. Her hands move to my ass, hot through the denim. She shuffles a little more, and my body twitches as she moves. She nods, satisfied, and thrusts hard against me. My breath whooshes out as a surge of pleasure sweeps through me. "Wha-? Sam..." I gasp breathlessly.

She kisses me again, deeply, "Was that good?" She whispers, moving her hips against me slowly. I feel a dull burn start inside me, and I'm moving with her, pressing forward. "Ngh. Ah... yeah. Mmm, really-" I moan, "Good."

Sam lifts my leg, and I hook it around her, pushing her into me harder. She shifts again, hefting my leg higher, and grins when she finds what she's looking for. She starts thrusting into me, forcing my hips back against the wall, even though I'm straining against her and I pull her to me, kissing her jerkily, my breath exhaling in little puffs against her lips. And then she moves a little bit again and I can't think. I can only grip her harder and listen to her breath grow ragged, loud in the silence, and it's turning me on even more. I can hear myself bumping against the wall rhythmically, my hips pushing forward every time Sam draws back. And I can feel it building, like a hot line running up my spine, and I bite back a cry as Sam slams me back against the wall, her own breath shuddering out. My eyes roll back in my head, Sam's lips tracing my jaw and then it's _there_ and I can't breathe, my fingernails digging into her. And Sam's pushing even harder, pushing me over the edge and it's even better. And little bursts are in my vision, like everything's static-y, and then Sam's covering my mouth with her own, her moans vibrating into me, and I can tell she's feeling it too. But she keeps going, and it's not fading... I'm still feeling it, and it's making my knees weak and I'm trembling. And _finally_ it starts to die away and I feel weak and exposed, my muscles all light and shivery. And I can't move, can't think, twitching as the little aftershocks hit me and then Sam's still against me, shivering.

I swallow hard, trying to get my mouth working again. "S-sam... where did- how did you? I don't even- _wow_. That was-"

Sam looks at me, panting, "I know. I'm pretty sure I did it right."

My stomach flops as she shifts again, brushing against me, and she puts some of her weight on me, her skin slick. I lick my lips, "Yeah. Yeah, pretty sure you did."

She exhales against my neck, her damp, blonde bangs tickling my chin. "Looks like my research paid off."

I grab her shoulders, making her look at me, "That's what you were researching?" I frown, "They have that kinda stuff in here?"

She shrugs, "If you know where to look. All it takes is a bit of reading. A few diagrams here and there, some self-testing... some applied mechanics." Sam grins, "Mama _knows_ her science."

I kiss her, feeling myself throb, and I have to agree. When Sam puts her mind to something, she excels. Sure, it might be better if her mind was on... other things more, like school or not breaking the law. But I can't say I mind. The girl gets me all worked up.

"Carly? Sam? Are you guys in here?"

Sam groans. "Ugh, it's Fredbag. He's got great timing." She pushes herself off me, straightening her clothes. "Cupcake, can I go back to your place and sleep? I'm kinda tired." She smiles sweetly at me as Freddie appears, grimacing and picking a cobweb from his hair.

I roll my eyes, grabbing her elbow and dragging her over to Freddie, "C'mon Sam, you can sleep in class."

"As usual." Murmurs Freddie, flinching when Sam raises a fist at him. She laughs and lowers her hand, pushing him ahead.

"We'll meet you there Freddifer."

Freddie turns, "But Sam-"

"Five, four, three-"

Freddie darts away sullenly, throwing a glance back at us. Sam waves at him cheerily before turning to me.

I raise my eyebrows, "Ooookay, what is it?"

Sam's excited, bouncing up and down, "You know how you said we should tell Spencer?"

I nod slowly, not understanding her excitement, "Yeah,"

"Can I tell Freddie? Please." Her blue eyes are all big and pleading, and she quivers her lip at me.

I laugh, "Okay, but you gotta be nice about it."

She grins, pulling me into a quick hug, "This is gonna be awesome!"

**A/N: Despite my somewhat confusing request for you to review harder, you all (well, the small percentile who actually review) tried your hardest to go harder, faster, stronger. Sort of. And I thank you. It is for you I that I slave over a hot computer, and write smutty, filthy, compromising words at work. And though I'm fairly sure I'm getting repetitive stress and my back is all curvy now, your sweet words will sustain me through the pain.**

**Another A/N: Basically, keep reviewing. I **_**really**_** like it. And tell me what you like, I'll put more of it in. And it makes me squee. You want me to squee right? I do so **_**love**_** to squee.**


	9. Telling Freddie

**Disclaimer: This one time, I dreamt I owned iCarly...**

**A/N: I am aware many of you are looking forward to the breaking of Freddie, by Sam. I hope that I have pleased you by making it suitably Sam-ish.**

"...And now we'll leave you with a video of a cat playing a tuba!" Sam and I wave enthusiastically at Freddie's camera, shouting nonsensical things.

"Good show guys!" Freddie set his camera down, grinning at us and moving away from his laptop.

Sam dove into a beanbag, stretching lazily and snapping her fingers, "Freddifer, Peppy Cola."

"I'm not your slave!"

Sam turned and stared at him, eyes hooded, "Oh aren't you?"

I hide a smile, "Actually Freddie, could you get me one too?"

"Sure thing," Freddie grins at me before scowling at Sam, "But I'm doing this for Carly, not for you!"

"Keep telling yourself that Freddork!" Sam shouts after him, before turning back to me and gesturing me over. "C'mon, c'mere. C'mon!"

I laugh, walking over to her, "I'm not a dog Sam!" I shriek as she pulls me onto her lap, kissing me.

"It worked didn't it?"

I push her playfully, giggling as she grabs me, "Sam! That's not the point! Besides, what are you planning?"

Sam makes her eyes wide, blinking innocently. "Me? Planning? Carly, I'm shocked!" I'm surprised again at how blue her eyes are. And her lips are so pink in contrast. I kiss them lightly, feeling her respond. Her hands start to tighten on my thighs, but I grab them and jump up.

"Not now Sam! Bad girl!"

She grins, "Who's the dog now?"

I put my hands on my hips and arch an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you 'sposed to be telling Freddie something?"

Sam grins wickedly. "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me Cupcake!"

I grimace inwardly. _Poor Freddie, what have I done to you_? As if on cue, Freddie opens the door, juggling three Peppy Colas awkwardly. I run over and grab one off him.

"Thanks Freddie."

He grins at me and walks over to Sam, holding a can out to her. Sam's playing with a packet of gum, pulling a piece out and examining it. She waves a hand at Freddie.

"Eh, I don't want it anymore."

Freddie turns, gritting his teeth and sighing angrily. I take a sip, rolling the cola around my mouth and giving Freddie a sympathetic look. Sam pops the gum in her mouth, a sly look on her face. I set my drink on the table, asking Freddie something about the show.

"Hey _Carly_, do you want some gum?" Sam says in a loud, exaggerated voice.

"Um... okay... I guess?" I reply, confused. Sam jumps up, crossing over to me. She grabs my waist, pulling our hips together aggressively before kissing me deeply, pushing the gum into my unresisting mouth. And I feel her hand slide over the front of my jeans, rubbing me lightly. She keeps the kiss going a little longer, dragging her tongue over my lower lip before pulling away. I take a deep breath, feeling myself ache for her against my will. Despite this little stunt, she still took my breath away, and my glare is half-hearted. "Sam!" I look over at Freddie, wincing.

Freddie's mouth is open, cola dribbling over his chin. Sam's grinning mischievously, looking proud of herself, and my mouth is tasting all minty from the gum that I'm starting to chew absentmindedly. I shake my head and spit the gum out. "Freddie... it's not what it looks like. Er... well, not _exactly._"

Freddie makes a choking noise, "Gah- wha?"

Sam slips an arm around my shoulders, resting her head against mine and pouting. "Aw, c'mon now Carls, I think Freddie deserves to know the truth."

I hiss at her, "I said to be nice!"

Sam just gives me a little smile, as if to say - what did you expect?

"T-truth? What? I- huh?"

Sam gives him a big sweet smile, fluttering her eyelashes. "Why Freddifer, that Carly and I are screwing like rabbits of course."

Freddie's eyes go wider somehow and he looks at me desperately. "C-carly!?" My skin feels hot, and I know I must be bright red, but all I can do is shrug helplessly. Freddie starts coughing, Sam frowning and moving to slap him on the back.

"Ah! Sam...stop! I'm..._ow_...fine!" Freddie winces, stretching his back gingerly. "Carly... is Sam telling the truth? Are you two... together?"

I smile softly at Freddie, touching his arm lightly, "Yeah... we are. I'm sorry Sam put it so... _bluntly_," I ignore Sam's "I'm not sorry!" and continue, "But yeah, it's true."

Freddie looks down, toying with his camera strap. "It's... it's a lot to process Carly."

I sigh heavily, "I know. But Sam makes me happy." I smile at her, and her hand slides into mine, squeezing lightly.

Freddie looks up, his face solemn. He sighs heavily. "I know she does. I guess... I guess I'm happy for you Carly. But you," He jabs a finger at Sam, "You don't deserve her!"

Sam shrugs, "I know." She says simply, rubbing her thumb over my hand. I feel myself blush. Sam can be really sweet... sometimes. It always catches me off-guard, and I feel my heart pound. "So Freddie, are you okay with this?" Sam lifts our joined hands at him, her voice soft.

He nods slowly. "I think... I think I just need some time to adjust. It's kinda weird... seeing your friends dating."

Sam nods in response. "I know. That feeling of wanting to throw up'll pass. Eventually."

Freddie smiles weakly. "Good to know."

Freddie stays for dinner, and things are weird at first, like there's this big thing floating between us that we can't look past. But we start to relax, and the awkwardness begins to fade, and by the time Freddie leaves, things are almost back to normal.

I sit on the sofa, Sam's feet slung on my lap. "You okay?"

I look up, toying with Sam's shoelaces. "Yeah. You think Freddie's okay?"

Sam snorts, "That boy ain't been right for a looong time."

"Sam..."

Her smiles fades and she swings her legs down, scooting closer to me. "He'll be fine. He loves you. He wants you to be happy."

I sigh and nod, "I guess so."

Sam brings my hand to her mouth, pressing her lips against it softly. "One down..." She whispers. My heart swells and I smile at her, gripping her hand tighter.

"Right, but I get to tell Spencer."

"Deal. Where is he anyway?" Sam looked around; as if that would make Spencer magically appear.

"He's out on a date."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up, "But we already had dinner."

I shrug, "I dunno. It's some girl who doesn't get up before ten or something, so all their dates have to be at night."

Sam smiled dreamily, "I envy her."

"Really? You wanna be kissing Spencer-face?" I say, smirking.

Sam makes a face, leaning closer to me, "I wanna be kissing Shay-face, yes." She kisses me lightly a few times, our lips making soft noises in the quiet apartment, and she knows that turns me on. I can feel my lips heating up, getting damper, and I try to deepen the kiss, but Sam pulls back, keeping them light and teasing. I moan a little, making her linger, and I grab her lower lip gently with my teeth, biting lightly. It makes her pause enough for me to slide my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. I move back, giving her a moment to breathe. I feel pretty pleased with myself.

Sam blinks, licking her lips. Her voice is husky when she says, "I think we should go upstairs."

**A/N: I like the word 'husky'. It's Russian for husky.**

**Another A/N: As always, your reviews determine how quick I get everything updated. And while the big thing is coming, I have something **_**epic**_** planned a chapter or two after that. My only fear is that your computer will explode from the sheer awesomeness it's trying to process. Your insurance may not cover that.**

**But seriously. Keep reviewing. And if you haven't... why do you hate me? Hmm? Just 'cause I hit your kid with my car. Psssh. He shouldn't have mouthed off like that. But that's in the past. So... leave a review ^o^ **** and I will make this face. Literally.**


	10. Sam's A Cunning Linguist

**Disclaimer: Suffice it to say, I still don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: Here it is. The big thing. I tried to make it the hottest scene yet. Please, do let me know if I succeeded, as the epic thing coming... well, it'll be even better. Now if you'll excuse me, cold showers are in order.**

Sam's lips are hot against my neck, my pulse throbbing hard under them. She lowers her naked body to mine, her skin hot against my bare flesh. I love feeling the length of her pressed up against me, our skin growing slick together. We just fit together so well, like two pieces of a puzzle. She moves her lips back to mine, kissing me hungrily while my hands trace slow circles on her back. Sam's hand moves to my breast, cupping it gently before taking the erect, pink nipple between two fingers and pinching lightly. I buck against her, moaning at the sensation of her skin sliding on mine. She grins at me, planting soft, wet kisses along my jawline before she flicks a thumb over the hard nub. My hands move in her hair, lost in the thick curls. She moves her head down, taking my other nipple into her mouth. She sucks lightly, grazing her teeth over it, and my hips jerk forward. My hands tighten in her hair and I throw my head back, feeling the pulse of pleasure emanating from my chest, as well as lower down. She bites down lightly, tugging and I moan, my breath growing unsteady. Her hand moves down, rubbing lightly over my pelvis, and I squirm against her, wanting that contact. She releases my nipple from her mouth, hand still rubbing slowly over the top of my pelvis, just brushing my core. Sam kisses me softly, our tongues touching tentatively.

"Mmmf," Sam pulls away, and I feel her skin grow goose-bumpy. She's got an odd, excited look on her face, and I can't help but wonder what's running through her head, even with my throbbing need distracting me. She hovers over me uncertainly, running a tongue over her lips. Her hand stops it's teasing and she pulls back further, resting between my spread legs, a hand on each of my knees. She bites her lip. "Carls... can I try something?"

I pull myself up a little to look at her, confused. "Sure Sam, of course." She nods, a determined look crossing her face. Sam moves over me again, her hands tracing their way along the insides of my thighs. She kisses me hard, tongue more forceful this time, before trailing hot, wet kisses down my neck, sucking and nibbling the sensitive flesh. She moves down my chest, pausing to take my nipple into her mouth again, rolling her tongue over the hard bud. I close my eyes, feeling a thrill of renewed arousal from the sensation. Then her lips are moving down my stomach, tongue tracing hot, wet patterns on my shivering skin. Her hands are firm on the insides of my thighs, pushing my legs further apart. And her lips are still moving lower. I open my eyes, beginning to get an idea of what she plans to do, when suddenly her tongue brushes my clit, licking lightly. My eyes roll back in my head as I feel a surge of pleasure rush through me. I gasp, clenching the sheets tightly. She's flicking it lightly with her tongue, and it's making me jump every time she does.

"Ngh. Oh God... Sam! Oh.... _fuck_-" Sam starts sucking lightly on the over-sensitive nub, and I lose control, my body spasming as the hot burn starts to build inside me. I'm writhing against her, making noises that I never thought I _could_ make, and the flame's growing in me, tickling up my spine. And Sam's tossing cans of gasoline on it. And all that's running through my head is the feeling of her mouth on me, tongue lapping at that part of me hungrily. My skin's growing hot and slick, loud moans coming uncontrollably from me. My thighs tremble from the intensity of the inferno raging inside me, and I'm arching my back off the bed, pushing myself into her. I buck and let out a loud cry as she thrusts two fingers inside me, sucking harder on my clit, and something like a sob is ripped from me when she starts moving hard and fast, increasing her attack with her tongue. I feel my stomach muscles tense, my breath stilling in my throat as I feel it build and start to topple. Sam feels me tighten and adds a third finger, and the penetration alone is enough to send me over. And it's like a silver thread pierces my brain, flashing white across my vision. I feel myself clenching tight around Sam's fingers, and I'm screaming her name, and it's like I've been swept under by this huge wave, the breath sucked out of me, and I'm spinning out of control, unable to see or hear, just tremble and jerk as the waves of pleasure wash over me. I'm panting loudly, my body slick with sweat, my thighs trembling.

Sam's looking at me, cleaning her fingers off with her pink tongue and I shudder, feeling a remnant of pleasure at the sight. She smiles and leans over me, breasts brushing my still sensitive body and kisses me softly, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I taste myself on her and pull her closer, melding our slippery bodies together and deepening the kiss, wanting to taste more of myself. She breaks the kiss, taking a shallow breath. She moves to my ear, "You taste good Cupcake." She whispers, licking my earlobe lightly. I feel myself throb strongly in response and snuggle into her as she moves off me, our bodies sliding together slickly. I prop myself up for a moment, reaching for the blanket as the air starts to cool the sweat on our bodies. I wonder vaguely when Spencer's getting home. I stop, freezing. Spencer. Literally. Outside my window, on the fire escape. My mouth drops open and I make a gurgling sound, a spike of adrenalin firing through me. How much had he seen? Judging by the chunks of hair in his clenched hands, more than enough. His face was frozen, shock and horror inscribed into it. Sam turned, feeling my body tense.

"Oh fuck."

I nod slightly, my eyes still wide and starting to water from not blinking. "Uh huh."

**A/N: Ooooo, no I di'int. Now, this is a little like choose-your-own-adventure, except you won't die. Probably. By that, I mean tell me if you want to see Spencer confronting Carly about this, while Sam adds the occasional smartass comment. Or I can skip straight to the effect it has on their relationship. Basically, it means an extra chapter. So tell me... or I'll never update! *gasp***

**...well... just be bitchier about updating. And call you names.**

**Another A/N: Talky thing, ain't I? Anywho, I don't think you realise how I much I love my reviews. If they were puppies I would hug them until they exploded. If you came up to me on the street and told me you reviewed, I would take you right there. With or without your consent. If they were candy, I'd eat them and then throw up so I could eat them again.**

**In short, I have an unhealthy reliance on reviews. So please, feed my addiction. Be an enabler. And yes, I did make this face ^o^**

**...it hurt, because faces aren't meant to go that way, but I did it. Many times.**


	11. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry, I don't own iCarly. I've let you down.**

**A/N: This was... actually pretty hard to write. I'm still not quite happy with it. I couldn't seem to make Spencer angry, just sad and hurt. Let me know how I did... whether it's a success or a flop. Constructive criticism only please.**

Spencer paced back and forth in front of us, whirling at us every now and then, mouth open to say something, only to go back to pacing. I shivered on the sofa, regretting my choice of a tank top, and Sam looks over at me. I heard the _snick! _of a zipper and saw Sam taking her hoodie off. Spencer jumped, pointing a finger at Sam. "What are you doing!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Dude, she's cold."

Spencer relaxed. "Oh." He whirled and kept pacing.

Sam helped me slip into the hoodie, warm from her body heat. I snuggled into it and breathed in her scent. Spencer suddenly stopped, sighing and dropping into a chair, his hands running through his hair.

"How long?" His voice is hard, and I feel my stomach drop.

"How long what?" I say softly, trying to see his face.

He gestures, "How long have you two been..."

"Fucking?" Quipped Sam.

Spencer groaned and put a hand to his heart. "Yes, that."

Sam and I looked at each other. "Um, about a week?"

Sam shrugs, "Yeah, about that."

Spencer groans louder. "And are you two..."

"Fucking?"

Spencer makes a choking noise.

"Together?" I say, mouthing _no _at Sam and shaking my head. She shrugs as if to say – what?

"Mmm."

"Yeah, we are."

Spencer nods slowly, standing. He sighs. "Carly, I'm really disappointed in you right now. I-I can't look at you."

I nod softly, a tear spilling down my cheek. Sam looks at me, her face looking agonised, then growing angry. She jumps up. "Look, you're being a really shitty brother here Spence. So what? We were having sex! It's not like we forced you to spy on us! What the fuck were you doing out there anyway?"

Spencer folds his arms, turning his nose up, "Not that it's any of your business, but there were some unpleasant people waiting for me in the lobby. They had fire." He turns back to Sam, jabbing a finger in her chest, "And so what? Carly's my little sister! She shouldn't be doing things like that!"

"Don't tell her what to do!"

I raise a hand meekly, "Little sister right here."

Spencer turns to me, "You're my little sister Carly. I don't want you... doing those kinds of things. In fact, I forbid it!"

Sam grabs Spencer's arm, forcing him to turn back to her. "Look, Spencer, I get that you're worried about Carly. I worry about the kid too. But you can't protect her forever. You can't save her from everything." Spencer sighs and looks over at me, his face sad. "And you know I'll never do anything to hurt her. I love her. And you know me Spence, I protect the things I love."

Spencer sits down beside me, "I know."

Sam nods enthusiastically. "And it's not like I can knock her up or anything." Spencer groans again, and I join him. I love Sam, but sometimes she needs to stop talking a sentence before she actually does.

Spencer takes my hand, holding it with both of his, "Look, Carls... I'm happy for you and Sam, really, I am. I mean, Sam's here so much she might as well be my little sister too. And it's not seeing the two of you... _together_ that bothered me." Spencer swallows hard, shuddering, "Although that will replace the killer ponies in my nightmares now. Ugh." He holds a finger up, "Just give me a minute." Sam rolls her eyes at me, and I shrug, smiling. Spencer nods, "Okay, I've repressed it." He nods again, opening his eyes and turning his face back to me. "Like I was saying, it's not _that_... although it was sort of, but not the biggest thing... it was more the shock and _'Oh no, what are you doing to my sister! Get off her!'_ and it was cold and I was hungry and..."

I squeeze his hand, reminding him gently, "Spencer, you're rambling."

"Oh right, sorry." He sighs heavily, "Why didn't you tell me? That's what hurts the most. I'm your big brother Carly, I would've understood."

I lower my head, somewhat ashamed. Spencer deserved better. I _should've_ told him, as soon as I was sure. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. Sam sits down beside me, "It was my fault Spence. Carly wanted to tell you, but I told her to wait."

Spencer looks hurt and confused, "Why Sam? Why didn't you want to tell me?"

Sam bites her lip, looking away. "'Cause Carly said you wouldn't let us sleep together in her room anymore and that I wouldn't be able to do all that stuff she likes all the time. Y'know..." Sam makes a suggestive gesture with her fingers and I wince, "And I _really_ wanted to keep doing- Spencer? Are you okay? You look kinda green."

Sam's right, Spencer's gone all pale and sick-looking. He takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "No," He gasps, "No, I'm okay. It was my fault, I shouldn't have asked Sam anything."

Sam looks offended, her nostrils flaring, "What's that mean?" I pat her hand sympathetically, but I admit, Spencer had a point.

"Okay... okay. I'm good now. Whew."

I chew my lip, "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I was gonna tell you tomorrow, because Freddie knows now and-"

"You had... _sex _in front of Freddie?" Spencer's face is shocked and horrified.

I pause for a moment, just to stare at him in disbelief. "Um... no! We just... y'know... told him."

Spencer's eyes went wide, "Oh... so that's why he was all mopey at dinner. I thought he was still upset over his bowl turning out wonky."

I nod, "Well... he was, but... he was upset over us too. I think he's okay now though. I hope."

Spencer takes a deep breath and stands, looking slightly more relaxed. "Look guys, I'm happy for you, really. I'd rather it be Sam than some guy I don't know, and I know Sam can protect you better than any guy..." He looks at Sam questioningly, "Seriously though, how are you so _strong_? It's unnatural!" Sam shrugs, looking pleased. Spencer yawns, "But all this mental scarring and repression has really drained me. And we," Spencer points to me, "Are gonna have an uncomfortable, in-depth talk in the morning that I really don't want to have with you."

Sam furrows her eyebrows, "Then why not just _not_ have it with her?"

Spencer smirked, straightening up, "You'd like that wouldn't you? Oh, and if some people come looking for me, I never lived here and you've never heard of the Clown's Parade."

I raise my eyebrows, "Spence... what did you do?"

He looks at me seriously, "I learned that inflammable means flammable. And that clowns can run pretty fast in floppy shoes."

He heads for his bedroom, and I stand, stretching. Sam stands with me, taking my hand. "Well that was easy." Sam says brightly.

I stare at her. "Sam, he caught us having very obvious sex, passed out and fell through my window and woke up to you giving him naked CPR, passed out again, and then we dropped him on the way down the stairs. It wasn't easy. Not at all. Not even a little."

Sam looks down, chastened. "I meant easy for me." She mutters, toying with my hand. She perks up suddenly, a wicked grin on her face. "Hey, he didn't say I couldn't sleep in your room."

Spencer walks past us with a sleeping bag under his arm and we turn to look at him. "Uh, Spence, where you goin' with that?" I say, smiling.

He stops, "Oh, I'm camping outside your door tonight Carls. Sam, there's ham in the fridge." He tosses her a blanket and she catches it reflexively, a dismayed look of confusion on her face, though she cheered up a bit when she heard the ham part. Spencer sees Sam's confusion, "In case you get cold on the couch." He heads up the stairs, calling after me, "C'mon Carls, say good night to Sam!"

I shrug apologetically, "Toldya Sam."

She sighs, growling. "A girl can hope. There better be a lot of ham in that fridge." She turns to go, but I grab her arm, the smile fading from my face.

"Sam... did you mean what you said to Spencer?"

She turns back to me, looking confused, "Which part?"

I flick a glance at her face, "When you said... you loved me?"

Sam frowns and I feel butterflies smashing against the walls of my stomach, making me nauseous. "Of course I did Cupcake. You know I do. I always have."

I shrug, "I know, but that was before... as a friend."

Sam grabs my shoulders, forcing me to look at her. Her blue eyes are serious, a softness in them that makes me quiver. "Carls, I've always loved you. As a friend, as more... as everything. I thought you knew that."

I feel my lips tremble, and Sam stills them, pressing her own lips softly against mine in a long, wanting kiss. "I love you Sam." I whisper into her lips as we part, our foreheads resting against each other. I can see Sam struggling to wipe this big, cheesy grin off her face and I laugh.

"Shut up Shay, I can't help it!" Her arms slide around me, hugging me close to her, and I bury my face in her blonde curls, taking a deep breath of her Sam smell. Spencer's yelling at me to come up, and I let her go reluctantly. Sam's hand slides up my tank top, cupping my bare breast softly. I laugh, "Sam, what the hell?"

She rubs softly, and I feel my nipple harden under her fingers. Sam sighs, "One for the road." I pull her to me, giving her a soft, teasing kiss, running my tongue along her bottom lip, touching her tongue lightly. Her grip tightens but I shrug her off, saying firmly, "_Good night_ Sam."

She glances at the couch sadly, "Yeah. 'Night."

I smile softly at her. She's so adorable, and I love that I can read her so easily. "Tell you what, there's chicken wings in the fridge too. They were _supposed_ to be Spencer's but..."

She grins at me, winking, "Gotcha."

I go upstairs, finding Spencer outside my door. "Oh thank God Carly, I did _not_ want to go down there to get you."

I push Spencer lightly in the chest, slipping past him into my room. "We do have _some_ control Spence."

"Hey," Spence's voice is soft and I turn to him. He pulls me into a hug, "I really am happy for you and Sam."

I feel my heart melt and my eyes start to prickle. "Thanks Spence. It means a lot to me." He musses my hair, grinning, "What are big brothers for kiddo!"

I push him off, protesting, "Spence!"

We say goodnight and I head into my room, hearing Spencer settle down across the doorway. Despite myself, I can't be mad at him for that, because I understand. He's just trying to protect me. It's just too bad I don't want to be protected. I sigh at the sight of my messy, empty bed. It was going to be a long night.

**A/N: This turned out surprisingly long. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you are the wind beneath my wings. Oh, and I'm a bird now. Please keep up your great work, and I'll keep up with the updates. Also, you know what's weird? I've only been on FF for a little over a fortnight. *sigh*, time flies when you're writing smut. Speaking of smut, it'll make it's triumphant return in Chapter 13.**

**Also, I became aware that my author's notes are **_**hilarious**_**. And that one poor reviewer was injured with hot coffee because of this. I apologise sincerely and issue this warning.**

**Please put down all hot beverages and pointy objects when reading. And for those of you drinking knives... I guess it applies doubly to you, but... I think you probably have bigger problems, so follow your heart.**


	12. Time Apart

**Disclaimer: Seriously? How can you not know that I don't own iCarly? I keep saying it and you keep going, "Blah blah blah," ... or at least, that's what I think you're saying. To be honest, I'm not really listening. Oh the irony!**

**A/N: Getting close now (to the epicness). Can you feel it? There! Was it the wind? No, it was the scent of epic! So... basically filler this chapter, but still entertaining.**

It's been hard the last few days. No – it's been torture. Spencer's been watching us both like a hawk. A hawk armed with a spray bottle of ice water. And I could tell it was driving Sam crazy from the moment it started. She got sprayed _a lot_.

She stopped sleeping over. She said it was too hard sleeping on the sofa with me upstairs. And I understood that. So instead she'd call me, and it almost like she _was_ here. We'd talk and talk until I started to get sleepy enough to think that the pillow I'd laid beside me _was_ Sam, just murmuring softly in my ear. She'd keep talking to me, not even saying anything really, just waiting for me to fall silent and she knew I was asleep. It wasn't the same – not even close, but it was better than nothing.

And it wasn't until it stopped – the sex that is – that I realised how much I'd gotten used to it. How much I'd come to expect it. How much I loved Sam pressed up against me, her fingers inside me. I'd always assumed that Sam was the super-horny one... which she was, but I wasn't far behind. I actually think it got worse for me than for her – I mean, she could take her frustration out on Gibby, her locker, random children, Freddie... basically anything she could punch. But there was a turning point. I stopped wanting her to touch me and started wanting to touch her. To feel her.

I find myself watching her. She'll be yelling at Freddie, or just eating a sandwich and I'll notice all these little things about her. Things I already noticed, but have a new significance now. I notice how slim her waist is, and my fingers itch to go around it. I see how toned her legs are, how good they look in her shorts, how smooth and touchable. I want to run my fingers through her hair, glide them over her luscious body, push apart her legs... in short, I want to touch her. _So bad_.

And to be honest, I was surprised at this side of me – this side that wanted to shove Sam against a wall and finger-fuck her until she screamed my name. And even just thinking that makes me shiver and ache for her. It wasn't that I'd never thought about touching her... I had (especially now), but she'd always gotten in first and made it a little hard for me to think.

She'd be talking to me and, as much as I'd want to listen, my ears would tune out and I could think was how much I wanted to be inside her. Those times she'd trail off and look at me, seeing the glazed look in my eyes, and I'd feel her eyes burn at me in response. And then she'd punch Freddie and sigh.

Don't get me wrong though, we did manage to sneak away sometimes, and there'd be hard, hungry kisses... clumsy, eager touches. But Spencer had given Freddie some sort of speech about 'protecting my virtue' and such, and he'd stick to us pretty close. Sam'd _just_ get her hand down my pants when Freddie would burst in, eyes shut tight and hands pressed tightly over his ears. I knew Freddie hated finding us as much as we did, but he hated to let people down, even if it hurt him to see us. He'd look at me apologetically, while Sam stormed out, usually shoving him into something. And I'd just stand there, feeling Sam's lips still on me, her hand still touching me. If anything, those brief sessions just made things worse.

I find myself dwelling more and more on the memory of the night I took Sam's virginity. It'll come to me flashes, at random times... the way it felt being inside her, feeling her cum and push against me... It was driving me crazy. It wasn't even about me anymore... not entirely. It was about her. The more I went without her touches, the more I realised how _good_ they felt. And I want to make her feel that. I want to show her how much I want her. I want to make her cum.

Things were getting desperate by the fifth day. We were hanging at my place, just watching Girly Cow. And I loved these afternoons, where I could sit close to Sam and hold her hand. Because even if I couldn't touch her in that way, it was a relief to be able to touch her at all. Spencer had relaxed a little, he didn't seem to mind us touching casually, or hugging or even kissing. In fact, sometimes he smiled, and his face went all soft and gooey. But I got the feeling that this was probably as relaxed as he was going to get.

I cuddled up to Sam, her hand playing with my hair. I yawned – even with our long talks, it was still hard getting to sleep. "Tired Cupcake?"

I nod sleepily, immensely comfortable on her. Spencer walks by, freezing and looking cautiously at us. I mean, I am half on top of Sam. He seems satisfied and keeps walking, "You guys want pizza tonight?"

Sam grunts her assent, and I feel it vibrate against me, Freddie saying something about his mom and acorns. I fight to stay awake, my eyelids drooping and then snapping back open. "You can go to sleep if you want."

I shake my head, trying to focus, "But won't you..." I yawn. "Be uncomfortable?" Sam shakes her head, amused, "What if," Another yawn, "You have to get up?"

Sam furrows her brow, "Where else would I go?"

I feel a smile spread across my face and kiss her lightly, before snuggling into her. I hear Freddie make a sound of disgust, Sam responding with a well-thrown object, but it all feels so far away. It just feels so good... so _right_ to be in Sam's arms. And though I love this sweetness, love how it makes me feel all warm and melt-y inside, there's that other part of me. That part that wants the opposite of sweetness... it wants to be rough, almost cruel in its teasing. It wants passion and fire, wants that release. It wants her... all of her.

I wake to Sam shaking my shoulders lightly, whispering my name. I raise my head off her groggily. It's dark, the only light flickering from the television. Sam stops, seeing I'm awake, and holds a finger to her lips. I hear Spencer in the background, his voice excited, "Really Mr. Makamoto? Mhmm, I can do that. Wait, a whole night? Couldn't I just- oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise that- uh huh, okay. Okay... no, I know. I'm sorry about your cat. Uh huh... after the funeral? I guess I can- oh... okay, bye then."

I move off Sam, my knee slipping between her legs as I sit up. I hear her breath hitch, and suddenly I'm feeling _very_ awake. I press my knee into her harder, increasing the pressure, and I feel a throb of satisfaction when I see her throat working hard and her intense blue eyes burn at me. And I'm surprised to find myself liking her like this – all helpless, needing for me to touch her.

I move my knee slowly, rubbing her in long, teasing strokes, and she says my name in a voice that's both a warning and a plea. I turn my head, hearing a thump. I can hear Spencer coming, and I push harder against Sam, making her gasp. I pull away reluctantly as Spencer comes into sight. Sam sits up beside me, face flushed, and I smile to myself, feeling her curious gaze and hearing her uneven breathing.

"Great news! There's this Japanese guy who was going to get me to sculpt a tribute for his cat, but then it died!"

I make a face, "That's great news?"

Spencer frowns, "Well... not for his cat, but he told me to bring whatever I had ready to the memorial and he'll take it!" He grins at us, "Mhm, fist bump!" and he thrusts his fist forward, wriggling his eyebrows until we bump our fists against his. He sits back, lacing his hands behind his head, "Yeah, the only problem is I'll be gone a whole night."

I glance at Sam, "Um... that's okay Spence, I'll be fine by myself."

He laughs lightly, before cutting it off and looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, but I'm getting Mrs. Benson to keep an eye on you anyway."

I wince, "Spencer, the woman made me take a tick bath!"

Spencer looks at me condescendingly, "Do you _have_ ticks anymore?"

I bite my lip. "Well... no, but that's not the point! The woman's a freak!"

Spencer sighs, "Carly, why can't you just be happy for me?"

I furrow my brow in confusion, "What? Spencer, I am but-"

He jumps up, clapping his hands together, "Great, it's settled then!"

I watch him go, perplexed, "Wha-? Ga-?" I turn to Sam, "What just happened?"

Sam lies back, swinging her legs up on my lap, "You," She says, wiggling her feet at me, "Just got served."

**A/N: Ooo? What? How? That's right! Tune in next week to find out how Carly and Sam outwit the ****terrifying Mrs Benson. Well... probably in a day or two. I've never had a good sense of time. Whatever.**

**Anyway, I should mention. I love you. Yes you, the regular reviewer. You know who you are. Yes, it's okay, you can smile. I do, really. Why would I lie? This is the internet. I give you a big internet hug and a big internet kiss. I'd do more but... viruses these days T_T**

**And as I craft this epic scene, I think of you. Not in a creepy way, but in a 'Oooo, I hope they like it!' sort of way. And then in a creepy way ^_^**

**But I do love you, so please keep reviewing, because I love your sweet words. Like candy they are, sweet sweet candy. In the ears. And the eyes.**


	13. Setting Up Mrs Benson

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying this? It's embarrassing. Okay. Fine. I don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: First off, an apology. I know I said this would be the epic chapter. But I lied. I'm sorry. The set up ended up being longer than I intended, and I want to keep all the smutty goodness together. So... I'm sorry.**

"This food is jank." Sam's fork clatters on her plate, Sam folding her arms and pouting.

I give her a look, "Sam," I hiss, "Just eat it!"

Mrs. Benson leans forward, "It's good for you. It's completely sterile." She smiles, her lips tightening as a piece of limp broccoli hits her face, clinging to her cheek for a moment.

"It's completely jank." Sam smiles tightly, wiping her fingers on her pants.

I grab Sam's arm, pulling her face to me, "Sam! You can't do that!"

She smirks, "Why not? It's just like tormenting an older, more masculine version of Freddie."

"Hey, I heard that!" Freddie says, indignant through a mouthful of sterile vegetables.

"Freddie! Chew your food before you speak! Do you need the Heimlich?"

Freddie shakes his head furiously, "No! Mom, no, please!"

I ignore Freddie's screams, studying Sam, my fingertips gripping her elbow, "What's up with you Sam? You've been acting weird all day."

She sighs, flicking her eyes up to meet mine, and I shudder, feeling the raw desire in her gaze. "You know why. I want you. I don't wanna be here playing happy families with Fredbag and the Stepford mom." She says, her voice bitter.

I bite my lip, rubbing her elbow sympathetically, "I know," I sigh, "But please, be good. For me?"

I take Sam's hand, entwining my fingers through hers, and she smiles a little. "And ham?"

I smile back at her, "And ham."

"Aren't you two a little old to be holding hands?" Mrs. Benson comments, Freddie gasping for air in the background.

"Aren't you a little old to wearing that outfit?" Sam snarls back, her hand tightening on mine. I sigh, shooting a glance at Freddie. He shrugs apologetically, before going into a coughing fit. Mrs. Benson immediately rushes to him, cooing worriedly, Sam's insult all but forgotten. My eyes widen suddenly as I'm struck with an idea. Of course! It was so simple... yet devious.

Sam's looking at me curiously, wondering why I've dragged her off into the kitchen, Freddie and Mrs. Benson on the sofa. I grin at her, "I've got an idea of how to get rid of Freddie's mom."

Sam's eyes light up, "So have I! We just need to make it look like an accident though..."

I grab her arms, "No murder!"

She rolls her eyes, "Fine." Sam leans in closer to me, and I can smell her hair, and feel it brush against mine. I swallow. "Okay. Mrs. Benson is way protective of Freddie, right?"

Sam makes a _duh!_ face and motions for me to continue. "So all we need to do is get it to look like Freddie's hurt."

Sam mouth drops open in a delighted grin. "I freaking love this! We get to be alone and the dork gets hurt!"

I shake my head at her and we walk back to the sofa, Mrs. Benson looking up at us. "You know, Spencer told me to keep an eye on you two."

I swallow hard ,freezing, "Did he say why?"

She shakes her head, "No, just said you two were not to be alone together."

I exhale, feeling relieved. "Oh, okay."

Mrs. Benson smiles at me, "Oh Carly, I know it's not you. It's that one," She points at a scowling Sam, "That's a bad influence on you and my poor Freddie. Spencer's just trying to protect you from... bad people."

I feel a pulse of anger run through me. I hate it when people put Sam down. They just judge her by her violent tendencies and her juvenile record. I put on a big, fake smile. "I know." I turn to Freddie, "Freddie, could you come help us with some iCarly stuff. There's some cables and..." I trail off, gesturing upstairs.

Freddie stands, "Sure thing."

"You want me to what?" Freddie's face is incredulous.

Sam sighs angrily, rapping Freddie's head. "We want you to get rid of your mom so we can fu-"

I clap a hand over Sam's mouth. "That's enough Sam, he gets it."

I feel Sam's tongue dart out, running itself over my hand and I yank it away, her saliva cooling rapidly on it. She flicks her eyebrows suggestively and I blush. No, focus! I turn to Freddie. "Please Freddie? If your mom thinks you're hurt-"

Freddie holds up a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. "I get it. It's just... you want _me_ to help _you_... do 'it'?"

I wince, "I know, it's messed up. But you've seen us both this week!"

Sam grumbles, "He's seen a _lot_ of us this week, if ya know what I mean."

"Exactly. It's driving us crazy!"

Freddie sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I know, I know. It's just... weird. And what about Spencer?"

I bite my lip, "What Spencer doesn't know won't hurt him. And he'll never find out. Please Freddie? For me?"

He looks up at me, "You know that 'for me' stuff isn't gonna work anymore?" I pout, depressed. "But okay." He stands slowly, looking reluctant, "What do I have to do?" I grin, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly, "Thanks Freddie." I feel a warm body envelop me from behind, hands sliding over my stomach. "Um, Sam? What are you doing?"

"What, I don't get to join in? I thought it was a group hug?"

"Um, Sam... you're not hugging me." Says Freddie, annoyed.

I feel Sam shrug, her fingers flexing on my stomach. "So?"

I let Freddie go, sighing,

"So? So it's not a group hug if you're only hugging one person!" Spits back Freddie.

"Um, guys?" Sam's arms are still wrapped tightly around me, her body pressed up against mine, and, while I can't say I'm not enjoying it, my ears are starting to suffer.

"Why the hell not? Maybe I don't like hugging dorks!"

"_Guys!_" I yell, grabbing Sam's hands and pulling them off me. "Can we focus, please?"

They mumble an apology, looking at their shoes.

We stand at the top of the stairs, gathered nervously. "Okay Freddie, you think you can make it look real?"

He nods nervously, wiping his palms on his pants. "I think so, it's just... they look sort of... painful. Are you sure there isn't another-" Freddie screams as he falls down the stairs, tumbling over them.

A hand shoots up to my mouth, "Sam! Why'd you push him!"

Sam shrugs, a little smile on her face as she watches Freddie's twitching form. "He was takin' too long."

We rush down the stairs, to where Mrs. Benson is hovering over Freddie. "What happened? Don't try to move!"

Freddie props himself up, wincing and glaring at Sam, "I- I fell. I think I need to go to the hospital."

Mrs. Benson lifts Freddie, cradling him in her arms, and all our mouths drop open. "What...the...fuck." Says Sam, incredulous.

"Uh huh..." I murmur, eyes wide.

Mrs. Benson throws a glance back over her shoulder. "You girls stay here. It's gonna be okay Freddie, momma's here." She throws open the door, and Freddie mouths over her shoulder 'You owe me'.

And then there's silence. And we're alone. Sam and I turn to each other. "So..."

"So." I move closer to her.

**A/N: Okay! The set up is complete! Now we can move to the good stuff. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't any good, it's basically filler. The good news is, the fabulously epic chapter is half-done, so it should be up soon. In the meantime, leave your sweet words behind. When I have enough, I shall hug them to me and build a house. No... a home. Yes.**

**Once again, most profuse apologies for the wait. I am ever so much of a tease ^_^**

**Also, I was not aware my love was sought after, but if you want it, you shall have it. So if you ever feel lonely, know that I love you. Not enough to know your name apparently, but still. Enough to say it. On the internet.**


	14. The Epic Payoff

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why I bother. You're obviously not listening, what with your pokemon and your marijuana. You kids. I still don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: HA! EPIC!**

Sam's standing there, shaking, and I know she wants nothing more than to touch me... to make me cum. But I won't let her.

Her fists are clenching and unclenching, and she's bouncing up and down on her feet like a little kid.

"Please Cupcake? Please? I wanna touch you!" She moans, her face pleading. But there's this steely, cruel part of me that won't give in, even though it twists my heart and makes me quiver, seeing her so vulnerable and pleading. But I shake my head, a little smile on my lips.

"I don't want you to touch me."

And Sam's like a puppy, all confused and tilting her head at me. "What?"

I move closer to her, putting my hands on her slim waist and backing her into the wall. "I said I don't want you to touch me Sam." I whisper sweetly in her ear. "Because tonight, I want to touch you. I want to be inside you." I drop my voice lower, breathing softly on her ear, "I want to feel you cum. I want to make you _scream_ my name, Sam Puckett." I hear her breath shudder and I pull back, wanting to see her face. She's breathing heavily, her pupils huge and dark in her blue eyes.

"C-carly?" She says unsteadily, her voice husky. I run my fingers down her arms, circling them around her wrists tightly. I lift her arms, pinning them above her head, and she flexes them automatically.

"Don't move." I say to her, my voice carrying a note of authority that makes Sam freeze. I feel a smile curve my lips, seeing her eyes so wide and perplexed. I lever my hand on her wrists, keeping them above her head, and using my other hand to run over her body, tracing the curves and swells. I touch her face lightly, running my fingers over her cheekbones, the sharp line of her jaw before drawing her face to me and bringing my mouth to hers, my tongue touching hers briefly, just tasting her, before I pull away, licking my lips.

I took a step back, running my eyes over her hungrily, releasing her wrists. I always forgot that Sam was smaller than me, that she was so fragile. I drink her in – her thin, athletic frame, the soft swell of her breast, the curve of her hips, and her face, framed by messy blonde curls. Her beautiful Sam-face, usually so implacable, so apathetic. But I'd made her eyes burn with lust, made her lips tremble, brought a light blush to her cheeks.

I felt an insistent, demanding ache for her, and I savoured it, because tonight was about her, and I was going to take my time. It was going to be an exquisite torture.

I move back in close to her, until our bodies almost touch, and I could feel the heat radiating from her. Sam lunged forward, her hips pushing against me and her lips hard against mine. I struggled to switch the part of my brain off that gasped, "Give in!" and pushed her hard against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. I took a deep breath and wagged my finger at her, "You don't get to touch me, 'kay Sam." I draw my face close to her, bringing my lips until they almost touched hers, "No matter how bad you might want to." I say softly, feeling her breath shudder hotly on my lips. She muttered an apology, and I brushed my lips against hers, just enough for contact. Sam breathed in sharply, and I moved my mouth to her neck, sending hot breaths over the sensitive skin. I stretch my arms up slowly, watching Sam follow the movements intently, before planting my hands on the wall, either side of her head. I lean my body even closer to her, _just_ holding off from contact. I close my eyes for a second, feeling that intense ache throb through my whole body, screaming for contact. I move my lips to her ear, biting the lobe lightly and feeling Sam twitch, our bodies brushing and sending sparks through us. "You want me to touch you?" I say sweetly, sucking on her earlobe.

Sam groans, nodding furiously, "Please Carly, oh God please. I can't fucking take this much longer." The words are rushed and shivery, her need obvious in them.

The soft, Carly part of me feels bad, teasing her so much, but this hard, steely part, this... almost sadistic part, born of need relishes it, seeing Sam so... weak, so vulnerable. But both parts love her, so I acquiesce, albeit not in the way she wants.

I move my hand over the front of her pants, running a fingernail along the zipper before sliding my hand between her legs. I push apart her trembling thighs, stroking them lightly through the material.

Her pulse throbs against my lips, beating wildly as I take her zipper between thumb and index finger and pull it down sharply, tugging her hips forward.

I feel strangely calm and in control as I rub her lightly through her boxers, the material growing hot and damp. It's like now that I _can_ touch her, I can wait and take my time. I steal a glance at her face, her eyes shut tight and her breath coming in shallow spurts. I increase the pressure, rubbing harder, rewarded by her face twitching, a low, breathy moan escaping her.

I move my hand, slipping it under the waistband, keeping it flat as I skim over her core, feeling the heat radiating from her. She pushes against me, wanting that contact. I smile against her skin, if that was what she wanted...

I thrust two fingers inside her, hard and fast. Sam cries out, bucking against me. I wiggle my fingers inside her, stroking her slick walls. Her breath comes in sobs, her body trembling as the sensation sweeps through her. I rock my hand back and forth, and Sam lets out a long moan, gripping my arm tightly.

And then, as quickly as I entered her, I pulled out, her flesh relinquishing me reluctantly. I let go of her, backing away slightly. Sam's face is disappointed, confused, and I wait until she opens her eyes and looks at me before sliding my slick fingers into my mouth, tasting her. She shudders, her eyes watching me intently, cloudy with lust. I suck lightly, cleaning my fingers. And it's not an unpleasant taste. I draw my fingers out, licking them thoroughly. I could get used to it. I move back to her, kissing her slowly, sliding my tongue in her mouth, letting her taste herself on me. She licks her lips thoughtfully as I pull away, taking her hand. "C'mon."

* * *

I push Sam back on the bed, straddling her waist. I kiss her hungrily and she responds, half-lifting herself off the bed to meet me. And it's like all the need, all the frustration is being released through our kisses, and our mouths are melting together. I shove my hand down her pants, rubbing her roughly through the wet silk of her boxers until she starts to squirm, gasping into our kisses.

I stop abruptly, climbing off her, her hands clutching emptily at the air. Sam growls, sitting up, but I put a hand firmly on her chest, pushing her back down. I take my shirt off in one smooth motion, pausing to look at her. Sam's face is flushed, her lips swollen and parted as she pants. Her intensely blue eyes linger on my face, before tracing their way down to my bare torso. The way she's looking at me – it's like her eyes are hands and they're running all over me, caressing me. I shiver, suddenly needing to be against her, skin to skin. I strip quickly, Sam removing her pants. I climb on top of her again, grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it off, blonde curls cascading over her shoulders when it's gone. I trace a finger along the cup of Sam's bra, her nipples hard even through the material. I flick one lightly, feeling it harden even more under my fingers, and she presses her open mouth on my collarbone, moaning into the skin. I reach behind her, unhooking the bra deftly. She looks surprised, her straps sliding off her shoulders. A grin oozes across her face. "Been practicing?"

I blush, focussing on stripping the bra from her and tossing it across the room.

"Shu'p." I mumble, tracing kisses around her breasts. Her slender fingers take my chin, drawing my face to her, and she kisses me softly.

"I think it's cute."

I kiss her again, harder. "You think _this_ is cute?"

I grind against her, moving my hips on her in slow, teasing strokes, reminding her that we _are_ naked. She bites her lip, whimpering, and her eyes tell me all I need to know. I push her down, flat onto the bed, trailing a finger down between her breasts and over her shivering stomach. I lower myself down onto her, our skin sliding together and I'm on top of her, stretched along the length of her. And I love this feeling, of being flesh to flesh with Sam, of touching her as completely as possible – being as close to her as I physically can. I luxuriate in the sensation for a moment, feeling Sam's soft, perfect breasts rise and fall against me, our flat stomachs flush against each other, so close I can feel the muscles working, rippling firmly under the soft skin. Her hot hands, pressed on the small of my back, heating the sensitive skin unbearably, burningly. Her toned thigh between my legs, teasing me with its smooth tautness. I loved it. I loved her.

I opened my eyes. Back to business. I moved on her thigh, getting myself worked up. I wanted to be frustrated, I wanted to make this last. I kissed Sam brusquely, still grinding myself against her thigh, moaning into her mouth. Sam's breath hitched, feeling how aroused I was. I stopped, gritting my teeth. It wasn't about me.

I took her bottom lip into my mouth, running my tongue over it before sinking my teeth in. I bit down until I felt Sam jerk, slackening my hold slightly and tugging gently on it. I released her lip, moving down her neck, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin while Sam gasped breathily beneath me.

I was too gentle. I knew that. I treated her like she was fragile, which she was. At least until she opened her mouth that is. I knew because Melanie was so fragile. And despite what Sam may say, they are the same... physically at least. It was only Sam's personality that made her seem invincible. And it was because of that she didn't want gentle. She'd never really come out and said it, apart from when I bit her that time, but she always moaned louder and responded more when I used a bit of force. That's not to say she didn't like a bit 'o' sugar now and then. But if I wanted to give her the best fuck of her life, I had to be rough.

I bit down hard on the soft flesh, Sam jerking. I released it, pleased by the livid red mark it left behind. I moved to her breasts, tracing my tongue around a hard, pink nipple, like a shark circling a struggling swimmer. I went in for the kill, taking the hard nub into my mouth, sucking lightly. Sam's hands tightened on my back, her fingers flexing as she fought to keep from digging her nails into me. I lifted my head, relinquishing her nipple with a wet sound. "Do it." I kissed her breast lightly, "Do it if you need to."

Sam bit her lip, rubbing my back gently, "I don't wanna hurt you Cupcake."

I smile, "It's okay, I _want_ you to hurt me." I flick a tongue over her nipple, feeling her hands flex again. "I wanna know how _good_ I'm making you feel."

Sam's eyes are wide, her lips parted slightly. To illustrate my point I graze my teeth across the pink nub, Sam's nails digging into my back despite herself. I grin, rolling the firm nub between my teeth, still sucking. Sam arches her back, "Jesus fucking Christ Carls," she gasps, nails digging into me harder, "Do you know what you're fucking doing to me?" she groans, pushing against me. I increase the pressure, tweaking the other nipple between my fingers until she writhes under me, cursing, her breath ragged.

I release them, moving back to her face, hand splayed on her stomach. Sam looks at me oddly, "Carly, what the fuck is going on?" her voice is so child-like, so confused that I laugh.

"Don't you like it?" I poke my tongue out at her.

Sam grins lopsidedly, "Are you kidding? I fucking love it!"

I rub Sam's stomach lightly, leaning in closer to her and lowering my voice, "Now, if you'll excuse, I'm going to make you cum so hard you'll be seeing stars." I smiled as Sam made a choking noise, before nodding dumbly.

I skimmed my hand lower, resting my palm flat on Sam's sex. I grinned slowly as I noticed something. "Wet much?" I said sweetly, flexing my hand.

"Ah....it's your fault." Sam glares half-heartedly at me, blushing furiously.

My smile softens. "I like it. I think it's..._cute_." On the last word I thrust two fingers into Sam, sliding into her slick passage easily. I move my fingers inside her like before, pushing against her walls. Sam moans, and I push deeper into her until I hit a barrier. I rock my hand back and forth, moving shallowly inside her. I wince as Sam's nails dig into me. And there's these little, wet, sucking noises every time my hand moves, and it's sending thrills through me, turning me on even more. I feel a stirring inside me and I can't take it any more.

My hand stops and I'm trembling. Trembling because I can't take it anymore – I want to fuck her so bad. Sam lifts her head, looking at me, flushed and panting. I feel my heart throb and a smile curves my lips, and I slide an arm under her shoulder and neck, hand gripping the other shoulder. "I'm gonna go hard okay? Tell me if it hurts." I see Sam swallow hard and I kiss her, putting as much feeling into it as I can.

Her breath hitches as I thrust into her, using my arm that's cradling her upper body to push her into my thrust, increasing the friction. Sam cries out, and I feel her nails break my skin. I keep up the fast pace I've set, putting my body behind each thrust. Hot liquid runs over my hand, soaking the sheets and I add a third finger, amazed at Sam's wetness.

Her nails are scraping furrows in my back, sweat streaming off her body. "Ngh...gah – Carly? I'm...ah....I'm," Sam cums hard against me, her body shuddering and I slow my thrusts, stroking her walls on each exit. I move my thumb, positioning it so it brushes her clit in time with my slow, hard strokes. Sam's gasping, little mewing sounds coming from her, and then she's bucking against me again, forcing me deeper into her. Her nails tighten on my back again, and Sam's eyes snap open, "Carly?" she whimpers, her breath sobbing out. And then I feel her clench around my fingers, tighter than before and she's screaming my name, eyes rolling back in her head. I feel an echo of it run through me, a hot tremor through my core. I ride it out with her as she twitches, moaning. I pull my fingers out, my whole hand slick and sticky and collapse, exhausted, on Sam. Both of us fight for breath, Sam's body trembling under me, shaking from the strength of her orgasm. I groan, my arm starting to ache. I was gonna have some sore muscles tomorrow. Sam's hands flexed and I gasped, a throb of pain pulsing from my back. Sam's head shot up, her face concerned, "Carls? You okay?"

I smile weakly at her, my back starting to sting. Sam eases herself out from under me, worried, and cursing at her still clumsy muscles. I feel her watching me intently, and I can't stop myself from wincing reflexively when she moves her hand on my sore back. She frowns, "On your stomach Shay." I oblige, giving her a sketchy salute and murmuring appreciatively as Sam straddles my ass. She rubs my hip in acknowledgment before leaning over to switch on my lamp, and if it wasn't for the throbbing from my back, I'd be enjoying the sensation of her body pressing my pelvis into the bed very much.

The light flares and I feel Sam stiffen. "Fuck." Her finger touches my back tentatively and I twitch. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck._ Carly baby, I'm so sorry. Shit. I'm so fucking sorry. _Fucking idiot!_" I hear a sound like that of a palm hitting a face and I turn, wincing as the skin on my back is pulled tight.

"It's okay."

Sam shakes her head. "No, it's not okay. I hurt you. Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I sigh, pushing my butt up against her. She moves obediently and I sit up, facing her. I've never seen her look so distraught. She honestly looks like she's about to cry. And I know it's entirely the wrong time, but she's so adorable I can't help but smile. "Sam, it's fine. I mean yeah, it hurts, but it'll heal." I run my eyes over her body suggestively and adjust my smile to a knowing one. "And every time I feel it I'll remember tonight."

A little smile creeps onto Sam's face as I take her hands, rubbing them softly. "Oh." I give her a few light kisses. And every time I kiss her it's like the first time, it gets my heart pounding so hard, but at the same time, I feel like it's the most familiar thing in the world. I break off the kiss, slightly out of breath, "However... if you wanted to make it up to me..."

Sam grins, "_Oh._" We fall back onto the bed, my hands tangled in Sam's hair.

"Ah." My breath whooshes out, pain washing through me as my back touches the bed. Sam's grin disappears.

"How's it feel?" Her fingers are gentle as they probe it, faltering over the torn skin.

I grimace, "Hurt-y. Starting to get sorta stiff."

Sam nods, rolling off the bed. "Don't move."

"Sam whe-" But she's already gone. I have to hand it to her, if anyone stood a chance of becoming an invisible ninja, it was her. I sit up, running an eye over my messy bed. I grinned, I was gonna have to change the sheets.

Sam strolls back, holding a glass of water and a couple of other things. I raise an eyebrow, "Sam, did you just walk naked through my apartment?"

She gives me an odd look, "Yeah, so?"

I shrug, "So whatcha got there?"

She pushes the glass of water into my hands, smirking. "Open up!"

I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out, Sam dropping a couple of pills on it, and I wash them down with the cold water. "Well, now you've got me all drugged up, what else ya got?"

Sam looks down, examining the small jar in her hand. "Oh, that's for after." She tosses it onto my bed. I set the glass down, looking at her curiously.

"After what?"

She sticks her hand out and I take it, Sam pulling me up. I'm reminded very quickly of the fact that we're still naked, Sam's hands sliding to the small of my back. She rests her forehead against mine. "After our shower."

I swallow hard, Sam's hands finding their way over my ass, squeezing lightly. "Our?" I say thickly, seeing a smile on her lips.

Sam pulls her head back, her eyes flicking over me. "Yeah. For your back. It'll relax the muscles and it won't feel so bad tomorrow."

I sigh, "Oh. I thought you meant-"

"Oh, I did." Sam says sweetly, her hands still busy.

"Okay then." I bring her face to me, and kiss her, "What are we waiting for then?" I mumble between breathless kisses. Sam grins.

* * *

"Too hot? Here, feel it with your hand."

"No, it's good."

Sam nods, taking my wrist, "Okay, it's gonna sting like a mother when the water hits it."

I frown, "Thanks for warning me." I step under the hot cascade tentatively, wincing as it hits my back.

"Fuck! Motherfucker!" I yell, clenching my fists.

Sam's looking at me incredulously. "You okay?"

I exhale, my back already starting to loosen up. "Sorry, it was that first shock." I wince.

A smile creeps on her face, "I've never heard you say that before."

I give her a light kiss, "And you'll never hear me say it again." I say sweetly, backing her against the wall.

"Hah."

I tilt my head, "What is it?"

She laughs, gesturing at the wall. "Cold."

Her fingertips rub mine lightly, the hot water running between them and forming little bridges. Sam has a look of concentration on her face, eyes running over me. I rap her temple lightly, "Earth to Sam. What's going on in there?"

She bites her lip, "Mmm, thinking." She nods, "Okay."

My brow furrows in confusion, "Okay? Am I missing something? What's-"

Sam's lips cut me off, and it's soft. It's the softest, the gentlest she's ever kissed me. It's slow and drawn out, her tongue moving in little, tentative flicks into my mouth. And her hands move over me in long, smooth strokes, massaging the skin. And as her lips move to my neck, continuing their soft, sweet kisses, I get it. This is Sam saying she's sorry. This is her telling me how sorry she is. Because it's not like her to be gentle, and she's never been good with words, preferring to rely on actions. And it's about me now. Where I was rough, Sam is soft, tickling my nipples lightly, just brushing them with her tongue. And where there was passion and need, there's savouring, and tenderness, and I become hyper-aware to her every touch, no matter how light it is. Her fingers touch my inner thigh lightly, not pushing, just resting. I move my legs apart, and feel her arm circle around my waist, staying underneath my injured back. She keeps us pressed together, and I savour the contact, feeling her slick, hot skin slide against mine, making me tingle. Sam slides her fingers into me slowly and I moan, arching against her. She moves her fingers inside me, shallow little thrusts that push against a sweet spot, and make me jerk against her. She kisses my neck fervently, whispering words into the skin, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to... You have to know, you have to know how much you mean to me. I would never- I mean, I never want to-" her strokes grow irregular, and I lift her face to me,

"I know. I know Sam, because I feel it too."

She presses into me closer and gives me a long kiss, "God I love you." She pushes deeper into me and I gasp, this is more the Sam I know. And love. But still, there's a tenderness to it, a softness to it that's never been there before, and it makes me shiver inside. Her hand moves faster, hitting the spot in long strokes, and it's not long before I feel it build and Sam's whispering in my ear, "Just let it go, come on. Cum for me Carls." I shudder, toppling over the edge from her words and clutching her to me. My breath comes out in rushes, breathy gasps that send little sprays of water jetting from Sam's shoulder at the force. And it's different. Where before it was fire, now it's liquid, hot liquid spreading through me and warming me up and leaving me with this warm glow, like a shot of whiskey and it makes me feel delirious. And happy. Deliriously happy.

We finish the shower and return to my room, Sam rubbing the ointment she tossed on the bed onto my back, her fingers gentle, moving in little circles. And it doesn't feel so bad anymore. We get into our pajamas, heading back downstairs.

I settle on the sofa, flicking through reruns. Sam comes out of the kitchen, half a sandwich in her hand. She slumps down next to me, her hand sliding into mine. She stares at me for a while, until I turn away from the television to look at her. "What?"

She swallows hard, the last of the sandwich disappearing down her throat. "Are we gonna talk about this?"

I frown, "About what?"

"About where you got all the pornstar moves?"

I laugh, "What?"

Sam raises her eyebrows at me, "Seriously, where'd you learn to do all that stuff? That was-" She shudders, her hands making a gesture that I take to mean as 'hot'.

I shrug happily, "Just a natural I guess."

She grins, "Seriously? Well Carly Shay, you _are_ a freak. Who knew, little mild-mannered-"

"I'm not mild-mannered! Well, maybe a little..."

"-Carly Shay would turn out to be a demon in the sack." She finishes, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

I laugh, "And who knew Sam Puckett could be so gentle and tender,"

Her smile fades a little. "I have to be. With you... you bring it out in me." Her smile widens again, "Sometimes." She kisses me hard, her hand tightening on my leg before pulling back, swinging her feet up onto the coffee table. "What's on?"

I shrug, "Doesn't matter." I settle on a movie about aliens. There's lots of blood and gore, which let's me snuggle up to Sam and close my eyes when I get scared and just be with her, smell her and touch her and just _feel_ her presence. She kisses the top of my head distractedly, her arm around my shoulders, hand rubbing absentmindedly. I could do this forever. I wake up briefly when Mrs. Benson comes back, Freddie swathed in bandages, and I make a noise of protest when I'm forced to shuffle up to bed, leaving Sam downstairs.

I wake up again, feeling a form slip into bed beside me and a grin spreads across my face.

"Miss me?" Whispers Sam.

I turn to face her, "Always. But what about Mrs. Benson?"

"Pfft, woman isn't worth my time."

I smile sleepily, snuggling into Sam's warm figure. "Night Sam."

I feel Sam's lips press against my forehead, "Night Cupcake."

**A/N: Epic! You remember, pfft, of course you do, back when I said that this would 'splode your computer. Funnily enough, my computer has been experiencing difficulties. Oh the irony! It's delicious!**

**But are you amazed? Have I been justified in my hype? Have I rocked your world? I know I rocked mine. Twice ^_^**

**I actually wrote half of this at work. So yeah... I'm not a good employee. Unless you like your employees writing sexy sexy smut all day. In which case, I **_**am**_** available. Also, I don't believe in sexual harassment ;-)**

**Sorry, gushing. So excited! I drank a lot of sugary stuff. And candy. And I took this thing, I'm not sure what it is but it's AWESOME! Internet high-five!**

**Another A/N: I do apologise, I'm coming down now. Please review, I did work ever so hard and slack off ever so much work, and get ever so much wrath brought down on my head, much like a two by four onto a watermelon. And let me know if you want **_**another**_** chapter. I have something in mind, but I can use it elsewhere. Plus, I love to hear you beg.**

**EPIC!**


	15. The Surprise

**Disclaimer: Me no own iCarly, me own one-track mind.**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. The combination of Chapter 14 and this one actually caused my computer to break. I'm not kidding. My computer literally transmogrified itself into a pile of shit. That's right, literally.**

**Also, life is determined to tear me into bloody chunks, so... I've been a little distracted lately. But that's neither here nor there. Enjoy.**

"What? What is it?" I laugh, stumbling forward, Sam's hands over my eyes.  
"Uh, it's a surprise. I can't tell you!" Sam chides me, her body pressed up behind mine as we move. I stop purposefully, grinning as Sam bumps hard against me.  
"Why am I doing this again?" I say sweetly, reaching behind me awkwardly and grabbing Sam's waist. I can almost hear her smile.  
"'Cause ya love me. Now come on." She pushes her hips forward into my butt and I start shuffling forward reluctantly.  
"Okay! We're here!" Sam takes her hands off my eyes, gesturing grandly.  
"Um, Sam... it's just your room," I giggle before noticing something, "Your really, really messy room. You didn't bring me here to clean it again did you?"  
Sam's face falls a little, "Not anymore I didn't!" She perks up, taking my hand and leading me to the bed. I look at her questioningly. "Sit. Go on," She ushers me down, "I'll be back in a sec."  
I bounce slightly on her bed, looking around her room curiously. Sam didn't have me over often, she said she preferred the apartment. More ham there, she said. So it was always like getting a peek at the secret Sam when she left me in her room. It was so quintessentially Sam, like a dirty-clothes-food-wrapper bomb had exploded. And there were no survivors. But I already knew Sam was messy and hungry. No, it was the little personal touches that said so much about her. The pageant tiara she mocked but still didn't throw away... the old, patched teddy bear placed near the window... the stolen vanity plates that adorned her walls. They all made me smile.  
"'Kay back!" Sam's voice is light and cheery, but there's something in it, something underneath that makes me turn. She's holding a dark plastic bag, hand gripping it restlessly. "Um, I thought... um... well... I got... uh... just- here!" She thrusts the bag into my hands, jumping onto the bed beside me and crossing her legs. I open the bag, grinning at Sam. And... it's...wait. "Sam? What is this?"  
Sam smiles nervously, "Um... a strap-on. Surprise!"  
I freeze, a smile stuck on my face. I feel laughter bubbling up inside me and it bursts free, Sam looking offended. "What?"  
"I'm sorry Sam," I gasp, wiping my eyes, "It's just... I was NOT expecting that!" I shake my head, fighting off the giggles. Sam smiles at me, running a finger up my leg and up my skirt, resting her fingers on the inside of my thigh. "So..." She flicks her eyebrows at me, and I stop laughing.

Sam positions herself over me, and I feel my heart fluttering like a trapped moth, pattering against my chest. I was scared. Not of Sam, I trusted her implicitly, no, it was just... I'd never done this before. I mean, Griffin and I had fooled around, but we'd never... I mean, I never let him... y'know, put it in.  
"We don't have to do this." Sam says, sensing my hesitation.  
I swallow hard, "I-I know. I want to. I'm just-"  
Sam kisses me softly, "I know." Her lips move to my neck, tracing their way down with hot, wet kisses. Her nails rake lightly over my stomach, sending a thrill through me. Sam's tongue dips into my navel before continuing down, and I shudder as she tastes me. She keeps a hand splayed on my stomach, rubbing lightly as she applies pressure to my clit, rolling it with her tongue and sucking lightly.  
My eyes roll back in my head, "Ohhh Sam," I gasp, tangling my fingers in her golden curls. My hips jerk against her, and her tongue moves further down, probing my core. She dips her tongue in me, moving in shallow strokes, and my thighs tremble from the waves of pleasure sweeping through me. "Hnh." I struggle to form words, instead tugging Sam up to me and kissing her hungrily. I groan, aroused beyond belief at the taste of myself, thick in Sam's mouth. Sam pulls back, eyes searching my face, and I touch her shoulder, not trusting myself to speak. Her breath shudders out and she nods, a hand going down in between us. And something hard and cold pushes against me, Sam's fingers guiding it in. She's pushing slowly but firmly, and I gasp as it slides in slickly, more than filling me. My fingers tighten on Sam's shoulders, and I feel my eyes prickle at the pulse of pain radiating from me.  
"Are you okay?" Sam's eyes are concerned, and a little smile appears at the corner of her mouth, "I can't feel what I'm doing."  
I feel myself adjusting, the pain lessening, and I open my eyes, breathing heavily, "I'm okay."  
Sam kisses me sweetly, and I feel a throb of excitement as I realise - Sam is inside me. In a way she's never been before. And the thought is getting me so hot, and all I want is for Sam to start moving. Inside me.  
She draws out slowly before thrusting in again, and it's smoother this time, easier, and I moan, a rush of pleasure going through me. Sam starts a steady rhythm, rolling her hips against me, and I'm paralysed, mesmerised by the sensation of her filling me, thrusting inside of me. My breath is jerking in time with her thrusts, little sounds I can't control coming out, and I'm sure I'm gripping Sam way too hard, but she doesn't seem to mind. I open my eyes with difficulty, wanting to see her, and it doubles my pleasure, triples my arousal. The sight of Sam, her body undulating, hips thrusting forward... it makes me shiver. Her long, blonde curls, brushing my sensitive breasts with every stroke... she's so beautiful. All of it together...it just... makes my heart feel all swollen and achy, like it's going to burst. I shudder, arching against her, "I love you." I pull her face to me, kissing her jerkily. I let out a breathy moan, "Unh... so much."  
Sam's breath hitches, "Back atcha Cupcake." And there's that swell-y feeling again, in my chest, and then Sam starts moving harder in me, driving in faster and I can't think anymore, arching my back off the bed to meet her. And it's like running your feet over pebbles, and I get this tickly burn in me that's unbearable. And it makes me thrust against her, trying to get her deeper, harder to fill this need that's growing inside me, almost frustrating me.  
I growl, flipping Sam over and straddling her. She looks at me in shock, closing her eyes and moaning as I start rolling my hips on her, "Fuck Carls- gah!" Sam gasps, her own hips pushing up to meet me. And I'm sitting up on her, grinding on her, Sam as deep inside me as she can be. My hands are planted just below her breasts, wrapped around her narrow torso, and I can feel her ribs expand and tremble as her breath grows ragged. Her hands grab firmly onto my waist, holding tight and making us come together harder. And I'm completely breathless, letting out moans and cries through gritted teeth, and hitting that pinnacle again and again, feeling it grow inside me and burst forth, making me double up and hug myself to Sam, gasping for air. And it's so intense, wiping out everything- sound, sight, everything but that pure wave running through me. And then Sam's grip tightens on me, her own low moan escaping and we're just lying here, exhausted.  
We stay like that for a few minutes, just panting, the sweat cooling on our bodies. I pull myself off Sam, rolling beside her. Sam looped her arm around her, pressing her lips against my hair. "Well," I say, letting out a long breath. "That's the best surprise I've ever gotten."

**A/N: Now... I really only have one chapter left in me for this. So if you want to see it continue, I really really need suggestions. But don't worry, I'll still write like... um... something that writes a lot. Anything's better than working. And sorry about my A/N... I know it's not funny. But still, look up there ^^^ it's sex! Sexy sex! Go on, read it again. That's right, minimize it when someone walks into the room, and then blush and cross your legs and ask them what the hell they're doing there. Make excuses and then question their motives, and then call them names. And then read it again. And review.**

**Yeah, you should probably review. I'll give you a lollipop... well... I'll eat one and think of you. And that's not creepy, not at all. 0_0**


	16. When I Think About You

**Disclaimer: Listen ye well, for iCarly I do not own, or so the legend goes...**

**A/N: I guess I'm a filthy liar, because here we are, another chapter! I think it's good, but then I'm tripping on cough syrup (I have a cold), and laughed at my dog for like ten minutes. Just 'cause... I don't know. Anyway, I apologise for any syntax or grammatical errors. I'm using notepad at the moment, and it SUCKS. Still, all my speeling should be right (See what I did there?).**

I closed the room to my door softly, padding over to my bed and jumping on top. I lay there for a few minutes, hands resting on my stomach and let my mind drift to Sam. Not that it wasn't always on Sam anyway, but these thoughts were past PG-13. I felt myself ache as I remembered the last time, at her apartment. I grinned to myself. That was a helluva surprise. I didn't even know how she'd got it. But, oh... I bit my lip, remembering vividly how it felt to have Sam fill me, to be so much inside me.

My hand twitched, before sliding down further, reaching the waistband on my shorts. My other hand joined it, thumbs hooking on the elastic. I paused. No, I'd locked the door. I was actually surprised Spencer let me keep that, but I guess it was also more for him. He really didn't want to see me... well, in those sorts of situations.

I dragged my shorts down, along with my panties, and felt the air brush against me. I shivered. I usually didn't- I mean, I wasn't one to really, um, do this sort of thing, especially not with all Sam's... uh... attentions, but tonight I just couldn't help myself. Sam couldn't be there, but I could remember the times she was.

I ran a hand over my sex, feeling the heat emanate from it. And I wondered, was this was what Sam feels? And the thought of Sam made me ache and slip my fingers into myself quickly. My breath hitched at the penetration, and I closed my eyes tight, trying to imagine it was Sam's hand touching me, Sam's fingers inside me. My other hand moved to cup my breast, rubbing over the soft nipple. I bit my lip, moving my fingers in and out, so much rougher with myself than Sam was. I held back a moan, working myself towards that release, picturing Sam's lips on mine, her body sliding on me... her voice...her voice?

"Carly? Hey Carly!"

My body jack-knifed up, my breath choking out, "Hnh. Wha-? Sam?" I shimmied my shorts up, feeling a hot blush flood my cheeks. I jumped up, opening the fire escape window and letting Sam in. "How? What?"

I saw Sam grin in the dim light. "What, you thought Spencer's little trap could keep me out?"

I raised an eyebrow, my breath still shaky from my... efforts. "It has so far."

Sam waved a hand at me, brushing past my shoulder and moving to my bed, "Eh, I had a guy who owed me a favor."

I laughed, "And why did it take 'til now?"

Sam shrugged, "He only got outta prison today!"

I sighed, sitting next to Sam. "Okay-"

"Hey Carls, what were you doing?"

My stomach dropped. "Huh? I... what?" I could feel Sam's grin on me, and I flushed harder, feeling a throb between my legs.

"You were... you know?" Sam wiggled her fingers suggestively.

I spluttered, "No, what? I wasn't... I was sleeping!"

Sam pouted, "Aaw, that's a shame. I thought it was really hot."

A smile quirked my face, "Wh-what?"

Sam's hand slid onto the bare skin of my thigh, pushing my shorts up. "The thought of you... touching yourself-" Sam whispered in my ear, nibbling the lobe, "Mmmm, it drives me crazy..."  
My breath hitched and I turned my face to Sam's, finding her lips in the half-dark and capturing her in a long kiss. Sam's hands find the hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head, her lips moving to my chest, planting hot kisses. I tilt her face to me, giving her a series of short, sweet kisses, our tongues brushing each other lightly. "Hmm, you taste minty."

I smile, "And you taste... wait, what is that?"

Sam kisses me again, looking sheepish, "Barbecue... I had ribs." A wicked glint comes into her blue eyes and she glances at me, running her eyes down my bare torso. "Would you...?"

My eyebrows furrow, "Would I what?"

Sam bites her lip, "Would you touch yourself... for me?"

I feel my mouth drop open, "Uh..."

She puts on a pouty expression, "Please? I... wanna see."

I exhale hard, "I..." my head drops. "Okay."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up, "Really?"

I let a wicked grin steal across my face, "But then I get to do something to you."

Sam smirks, nodding, and I lie back on the bed, feeling my stomach twist. I feel self-conscious... this is worse than giving a speech! Worse than the first iCarly! Well, maybe not THAT nerve-wracking, but still, I'm nervous. But it's Sam... so, won't it basically be the same as before, just that now I have Sam in the flesh? Yeah, let's go with that. Sam helps me slip my shorts and panties off, and I rest a hand on my stomach, a bunch of drunk butterflies going nuts in there. I frown, "Wait, why am I the only one naked here?"

"Sorry," Sam throws her clothes off, "Better?"

I let out a long breath. That's a lot of Sam in one go. Good motivation though. "Yeah, that's...good." I close my eyes. Okay. Here we go. I feel Sam's eyes burning into me as I let my hand drift down, brushing over the top of my core. And the fact that's she here makes my heart beat faster, and even though I'm self-conscious, it's like it's ramped it up, and I let out a moan as my fingers slip into the slick, hot passage. I hear Sam's breath jerk out, and I push my fingers harder, deeper, my arm starting to cramp at the odd angle it's at as I work my hand, moving my fingers inside myself. I open my eyes, looking at Sam, and she's biting her lip, eyes heavy with lust. "Carly..." She clambers on top me, putting her hand over my own busy one. I gasp as she pushes against my hand, pushing my fingers deeper into me.

"Hnh, Sam?" I gasp as she controls my thrusts, and it's a surreal feeling, like I'm doing it but at the same time I'm not. I arch my back, and Sam uses it to push my fingers in even harder, even rougher. And I can't take it anymore. I pull my fingers out, grabbing Sam's hand and pushing it against me, "Please?"

Sam nods, kissing my neck and letting out short, little breaths that feather my skin. My hips push against her as she slides her slender fingers into me, and I feel my heart jump in my chest. "Unh, Sam, harder..." I whimper, pushing against her, reveling in the warmth of her smooth body against me. Sam responds, adding a third finger and bringing a deep moan from me, before thrusting harder against me. Her fingers curl inside me, stroking my sensitive walls on every thrust, and my thighs start to tremble, my hips raising from the bed as it builds. My hands tighten on her back, bringing her closer to me, and her lips are hot on my throat, breathing little hot gasps between every kiss. Sam feels me start to tense, adjusting her hand that it brushes my clit on every thrust, and I jerk against her, a moan caught in my throat. I bite my lip hard, "Ah, Sam... I'm...hah...I'm-" I shudder violently against her, a white wave crashing across my vision as I cum hard, my back arching off the bed into her. Sam's body relaxes on me, sweat bonding us together hotly. We stay like that, panting, until I feel myself cool off, my breath starting to slow. I smile brightly, gazing into Sam's intense blue eyes, "Guess what?" I grin,

Sam rolls her eyes, "Chicken butt."

I laugh, grinning at her and shaking my head with barely-disguised glee. "Your turn."

Sam's eyes widen, "Wha-?"

I flip her over, changing position so that I'm on top of her. I run my fingers through her thick, blonde hair, entangling them in the tresses and drawing her face to me. I pressed my lips to hers, not moving them, just waiting for her to respond before thrusting my tongue against hers, caressing the inside of her mouth. I pull away with a soft sound, trailing kisses over Sam's jawline, moving down to her neck and biting lightly. I move to Sam's chest, my tongue tracing around her soft breast, and I loved the way they were just perfect to cup with my hand, just the right size. I latched my mouth around a firm nipple, sucking lightly, and I felt Sam jerk, her breath hitching, hands tangling in my hair. I increased the pressure, adding my teeth into the mix and making her moan. I released the firm nub, moving on to its opposite, replacing my mouth's attention with my fingers. What I was going to do... I'd thought about it, ever since that night when we got rid of Mrs. Benson, when I'd tasted Sam, licked her off my fingers. She'd tasted good... and I wanted more. But it was something I'd had to work up to. What if I was no good? I'd been a bit distracted the times Sam had done it to me, so even though I'd wanted to... I don't know, learn some technique or something, I just ended up writhing on the bed. Not that that was a bad thing. Not at all.  
I released Sam's nipples, taking a deep breath. Okay. My lips traced their way down her stomach, tongue tracing hot, wet patterns on the firm flesh. "C-carly?" I note with satisfaction that Sam's voice is weak, wanting. I place a hand on the inside of her thigh, pushing apart her legs. My lips follow, touching the pale, creamy skin of her inner thigh lightly. Any doubt I had is banished by Sam's want, her need for me. I take a deep breath and taste her, running my tongue over her center. Sam shivers, and I press harder with my tongue, finding her clit. I roll the sensitive nub with my tongue, Sam moaning, her hand clenching in my hair. I repeat the motion, flicking it harder, and Sam jerks against me. I move my mouth down further, dipping my tongue into Sam's core, penetrating her in long strokes. The taste of her is strong in my mouth, and I'm surprised to find myself liking it. A lot. I move back to working Sam's clit, my fingers moving to replace my tongue in the slick passage.

"Ah, C-carly... I-" Sam's voice breaks as I curl my fingers inside her, while sucking lightly on her nub. I can feel her thighs trembling, shaking against me, and she starts to tense. "C-c-carly?" I start moving my fingers faster, rolling my tongue hard against her. "Ngh, ah... Carly-" Sam says my name in a long, broken moan, and I feel her clench around my fingers, her body bucking against me. I ride it out with her, keeping my tongue on her until she relaxes, and I pull away, sitting up. I bring my slick fingers to my mouth, sucking on them. I really do like the taste of Sam. And the look she gives me when I do it. It's like a string that pulls me to her, that look. I guess you'd say it's a 'come hither' stare. It works though. Sam kisses me hungrily, her tongue exploring the taste of herself in my mouth. I go to move beside her, but her arms tighten on me, pulling our bodies together tighter. "Uh uh," She shakes her head, "Not yet." I smile, resting my head on her chest, and feeling her body heat me up. Sam's like a furnace... something about all that meat just makes her so hot. I love it. I look at her, and I have to let out a little laugh. She's got this content smile on her face, and I swear if she was a cat she'd be purring.

"What're you smilin' at?" I poke her face.

Sam's smile grows wider, "You."

"I didn't realise I had such smile-ability,"

I feel Sam shrug, "You're easy to smile at."

I mock-frown, "You callin' me easy?"

"I call 'em like I see em.'"

"Oh, and how do you see them?"

"I see them easy, that's how." Sam teases me gently, her hands massaging my back softly.

I glare at her half-heartedly, yawning. "Lucky for you, I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Sleep now?"

We slip under the covers, and I snuggle into Sam, before realising something, "Shouldn't we put some clothes on?"

Sam yawns, "Why, they're just gonna end up off again in the morning."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure you're gonna get some in the morning?"

Sam rolls her eyes, kissing me lightly, "I already said you were easy."

I sigh, "C'mere."

Sam raises her eyebrows, bringing her face closer. I kiss her, taking her bottom lip into my mouth and biting down, a bit harder than usual. I pull back, Sam grinning, "That was my punishment? Do it again! I'm so bad!"

**A/N: So? What'd ya think? You should leave a review, yeah, that's what all the cool kids are doing. Don't you wanna be cool? Sure you do! Seriously T_T**

**Anyway, remember how I said I squee when I get reviews, well, it's still embarrassingly true... but I've been watching anime, so now I screech "Kyaaaaaaaaa" as well. Thanks a lot, Japanese animation. Now, I can see one more chapter happening. Happening graphically... in my head... and in crudely drawn stick figures at work. **

**I've gone off track again, haven't I? Curse you Robitussin, you raspberry flavoured beast! Anyway, PLEEEEASE review. And let me know if the banter at the end was good! Just like in real life, sex is easy, but talking is hard.**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	17. Just Kissing

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Not in this economy.**

**A/N: Ah! Another chapter! Oh, and you may have noticed, or you may not have... but I've changed the Chapter names. Partly it's for myself, cause even though I wrote it... it's still hawwwwt.**

**So, if you have a favourite chapter, or just wanna know which ones are filled with sweet Cam lovin', they should be pretty easy to find now. And if you do have a favourite chapter, let me know.**

"You're sure it's fine with your mom Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Yes, Spence, for the last time, _yes_!" Sam waved a hand, "Pfft, she doesn't care."

I gave Sam a warning look while Spencer's back was turned. "Uh... I mean, she does care. About looking after us. Carly. Looking after Carly."

Spencer shrugged his backpack on, turning to both of us. "Okay. I'll call you guys as soon as I get there."

I give Spencer a hug, snuggling my face into his chest. "I'm gonna miss you Spence,"

He looks down at me, "Really? I won't go then. I'll tell Socko the apartment flooded."

I shake my head, laughing, "Um, Spence, I don't think he'd believe that twice in one week! Besides, you go have fun. Sam's mom'll take care of us."

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay, but if you have any problems you call me!" Spencer turned to Sam. "Tell your mom thanks for taking care of Carly,"

"Sure," Sam nodded, her fingers hooked in her jeans. She jumped a little as Spencer leaned in close.

"And I'm watching you Sam. You try anything with my little sister and bam!" Spencer's paused, trying to think of something. "Uh... no ham for a week!"

Sam giggled, "How are you gonna be watching me?"

Spencer arched an eyebrow, nodding sagely. "I have connections."

I snort, "Um, no you don't-"

Spencer raises his hand, "Shh Carly, grown-ups are talking."

I mouth 'what?' at Sam and she shrugs, and we follow Spencer downstairs, waving goodbye to him from the sidewalk. He was on his bi-annual camping trip with Socko... well... it was the first one Spencer had actually made it to. Well... made it into a car that was going there.

I turn to Sam, smiling sweetly, my hands linked behind my back. "We're not going to your place, are we Sam?"

Sam grins wickedly, "Nope."

I grab her hand and we head inside, going to the apartment. "How'd you get Spencer to buy it? I mean, even he isn't dumb enough to trust your word."

Sam frowns, "What's wrong with my word?"

I laugh, gesturing around us, "Um, the fact that we're here and not at your mom's is a pretty big clue!"

Sam grins, "Oh. Right."

I raise my eyebrows, "So... how'd you do it?"

Sam stretched languorously, letting go of my hand for a moment. "I know some people. Some people who owe me favours. Some people who sound like my mom."

I shake my head, "How do so many people owe you things?"

Sam shrugs, "Eh, I figure if I don't beat them up, they must owe me, right?"

I laugh, "Wow. That's some seriously screwed up logic."

Sam nods, and we stop outside my door, "Eh, you love it." The key clicks in the lock and the door swings open. I pull Sam inside and close it, tracing a finger down her face.

"I do love it."

I kiss her softly, savouring it, the way her lips move on mine. The way they grow hot, and wet, and seem to melt into each other and make me grab hold of her, run my hands over her. And it never gets old. I can never get enough of kissing her. And I can feel Sam deepening the kiss, moving us to the couch, and I pull back, gasping for air. She kisses me again lightly, smiling, "What is it?"

I make a face, feeling sort of weird. "Can I... can I just kiss you for a while?"

Sam grins, "That's so cute!"

I mock-frown, fighting off a smile, and punch her in the arm, "Shutup!"

She smirks, "Make me!" and I tangle a hand in her thick blonde hair and draw her to me.

Sam sits on the couch, drawing me down with her, our lips never parting, and my hand struggles to stay on her shoulder, wanting to touch her. Our kisses start off gentle, and I take the time to enjoy it, feel the sheer sensation of it fully. And Sam's lips are soft, so soft, and kissing them feels so sweet, so right. And all the little sounds are like the best music I've ever heard, especially as our kisses grow more desperate, and Sam's breath starts to become audible, and she makes these little sounds in the back of her throat that seem to prickle this part inside of me and make me want to touch her. And my breath starts to grow ragged, our kisses getting harder and Sam's hands starting to flex on me, as she fights her own urges. And I feel Sam start to lean against me, pushing me down on the couch, her hands finding their way to my chest. "Mmm-sorry Carly," Gasps Sam, kissing me fervently, "Can't help it."

I arch under her hands, breaking the kiss to gasp, "'S'ok,", my breath hitching as Sam's fingers fumble at the button to my pants. She tugs the zipper down, slipping her hand inside and rubbing hard.

"I just," She pants, in between kisses, "Have to touch you."

I moan as she pushes aside my panties, slipping her fingers into me, and my hips jerk towards her. "Ah, yeah... you do," And then she's moving inside me, hard, curling her fingers with every thrust and working me towards that peak. And I can feel her grinding herself on my thigh, her breath growing ragged, her lips kissing me brokenly. I feel her falter as she starts to tense, and I start to realise just how much I'd turned her on, and she's gritting her teeth, holding off on her own orgasm, pumping her fingers inside me harder and I jerk, breathless. "Ohhh Sam." I moan, moving my hips to meet her, my breath coming shallowly.

"Nnh, cum for me Carls. I wanna hear you." Sam gasps in my ear, her voice shivery.

And I feel myself pushed over the edge, a hot wave sweeping through me and my hips pressing hard against Sam, raised off the couch into her. And I'm moaning her name, little breaths sobbing out of me, and I feel her shudder, her voice choked, "Oh God _Carly_."

She rests her head on me, and I feel her breath, hot on my neck, dampening the skin. And we stay that way for a few moments, and I can feel Sam's heart thundering against my chest, and she plants a kiss on my neck before lifting herself off me. I take her offered hand, sitting up on the couch and smoothing my clothes out, re-buttoning my pants. Sam smiles pensively, nodding her head slightly. "Mmm, I think I like just kissing."

I laugh, "That's your idea of just kissing? I'd love to see what you call sex!"

Sam growls, "Oh you would, would you? Careful what you wish for Carls!" She kisses my forehead, standing, "You might just get it." She grins, walking to the kitchen.

My brow furrows, still feeling her lips on it. "Wait... you can't just say that and walk away!" I stand, putting my hands on my hips, "_Sam_!"

She pops her head out from the fridge, chewing on something. "Buh mm hungy!" Mumbles Sam, swallowing. "Besides, we have _alllll_ day Carly-girl."

I walk over to her, my stomach growling despite itself, and circle my arms around her waist. Sam grins, popping a piece of ham in my mouth. She turns in my arms, holding a plate and two bottles. "So what do you wanna do?" She says brightly.

I raise my eyebrow at her and she laughs. "Mind out of the gutter Shay! You're gonna wear me out!"

I pout, "You're the one who got me all addicted!"

Her eyebrows shoot up, "Addicted? To sex?"

I grin, kissing her hammy lips. "Mmm, sex with you."

Her face softens, "Aaaaw. Dat's sho shweet!" She lisps, touching me with the cold bottles and making me jump. I smirk and take them from her, walking back to the couch and twisting the top off one.

Sam follows me over, taking the open bottle off me. I roll my eyes and grab the other one. "Oh, don't you worry Carls," She takes a swig out of the bottle, winking at me, "I got big plans for you. Ima getcha!"

"I'm gonna be got?" I laugh, Sam nodding and licking her lips, another piece of ham finding its way into her mouth. I pat the cushion beside me, Sam plopping down. "So are you gonna eat all that ham?"

Sam swallows. "I saved you some!"

I frown at the empty plate,

"But then I ate it."

I nod. Of course. "I'll make us some lunch. You want a sandwich?"

"You have to ask?"

I grin. "But you-" I point at her, "Have to help me."

Sam grins, fluttering her eyelashes. "Sure. But... how?"

I chew my lip. "Um... well... you can find us something good to watch!"

Sam smirks, standing with me, her hands sliding around my waist. "Orrrr, I can come get in your way and distract you." Her hands massage the bare skin of my lower back, sliding smoothly.

"Yeah." I clear my throat. "I think you should do that."

**A/N: This is gonna be fuuuuun. It's probably going to be a three parter, so yay! So much smut! My fervour knows no bounds. So... please review! Tell me your favourite chapter... tell me I'm awesome, tell me anything. Please? Please don't make me work... look...my lips quivering. I'm on my knees... pleeeease.**

**Oh, and I'm eating a lot of lollipops now. So... yeah. For you. All for you.**


	18. It's Like Twister

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not owned by me. Only in my increasingly perverted dreams.**

**A/N: Okay, Part Deux here. Ha! French! That's how you know it's good. And fancy. If this chapter was a person, it would have a little moustache. And be incredibly hot. But the moustache would be fake cause it would be a lady. So... just ignore everything above this sentence.**

'**Kay! **

**Let me just say one thing... well, one more. A threesome between Freddy, Sam and Carly? Not gonna happen. Not in this story. If you want it that bad, I'll do a one shot, but seriously? Not going to happen here. Sorry. But like I said, I will do a one shot. If you want. I personally have no interest in it, but you people are like God to me, I do what you say, albeit in a slightly sinful way. Except I'm not sure if you're real, so sometimes I won't do what you say... it's fifty-fifty really. What? I can't be predictable! So leave a review. Or send me a vision of an angel, asking for people to bone. Either way.**

**Sorry for the long intro.**

**It's still going.**

'**Kay, you can read teh hawtness nao.**

"Okay," I pant, "Sit there."

Sam lifts herself off me, the strap-on sliding out of me and making me bite my lip. Sam sits on the chair, an amused smile on her face. I wait until my breath comes back before moving over to her.

Sam had really prepared for today. She'd brought the uh... surprise with her, and I have to say, it did surprise me all over again.

I straddle Sam, gasping as I ease myself onto her, the strap-on sliding into me easily. I bite my lip, Sam's hands tightening on my waist. "You okay Cupcake?"

I nod, "Uh, it's... different... this way,"

Sam grinned, jostling me on her lap and I gasp again, a throb of pleasure rushing through me. "_Sam!_"

I draw myself off her slowly, coming down harder, my breath catching. "Unh, fuck Cupcake." Sam grunts, her breath uneven. I start moving faster, rolling my hips on her, a moan escaping me. Sam's hands move to my ass, gripping me tightly as she pushes against me, and the breath is forced from me, Sam hitting a spot deep inside me.

"Oh, fuck." I whimper, biting my lip hard, my knuckles white from my tight grip on the chair. I move harder on Sam, my muscles turning to jelly as she hits that spot repeatedly, and her mouth is hot between my breasts, pressed against the skin, breathing hot gasps on it. And I can't stop the noises that are coming from me, forced out with every gasped breath. And I can feel it coming, feel my eyes start to roll back in my head as it nears. And my breath shudders out, and it's all I can do to take another breath as I bounce on Sam's lap, the pace quickening. And it's on me, in a great burst that chokes the air from my lungs, that makes my entire body shudder and tremble, makes every muscle tense and everything stops for a second, in that perfect moment.

And as I come back down, Sam's lips plant hot kisses between my breasts, her breath hot and trembling between each kiss. I draw her face to me, kissing her, moaning into her mouth, still feeling an aftershock of pleasure. Sam's grip tightens on me, and she stands, lifting me, and I gasp as she moves inside me. My hands link around the back of her neck and she walks us over to the bed. And even though she's so small and there should be no way that she can do this, Sam's never let impossibilities stop her. And she's pushing me back, moving on top of me. And as much I liked the other position, there's something about having Sam on top of me that I love. It just feels so right, so safe and hot and just _good_. She kisses me hotly, her tongue moving hotly against mine and I put a hand to her face, breathing heavily. She runs a hand down my body, tracing her fingers over the slick skin and making my muscles shiver. She plants another soft kiss on me. "Carls? Can you..." Sam twirls her finger, grinning, "Turn over?"

I smile, acquiescing, my brow furrowed in confusion. "Sam?" I say, amused. Her arm loops under my stomach,

"Uh, up a little."

I push myself up, so I'm on all fours, "Like this?" I waggle my butt at her.

"Hah, yeah. That's good." She laughs, and I can feel her grin burning into me. And it's kind of exciting, sensing her behind me, but not being able to see her. I jump when her hand touches my lower back, stroking the skin lightly, sensually. Her fingers trace their way to the backs of my thighs, her nails running over the smooth flesh and raising goosebumps. And her fingers move over my core, reaching and rubbing my clit lightly, making me jerk.

"Hnh, Sam?"

And I can feel her grin again, her hand moving away to my waist with her other mirroring it. And then she thrusts into me, hard, and my eyes roll back in my head from the sensation. And it hits me in a completely different place, this position, one that makes my knees feel weak and my arms tremble as they hold me up. "Oh _fuck _," I sob, closing my eyes tight, a wave of pleasure running through me. "Oh fuck Sam, oh _god_-" I gasp as Sam thrusts into me harder, hands tight on my waist. And then I can't speak anymore, only moan and try to keep from collapsing, my already sensitive body overwhelmed by this _amazing_ feeling. And I'm aware of her body pushing against mine, her hands on my waist, but it's overwhelmed by the sensation and I'm pushing back against her, moaning at every thrust. And it's like with every stroke it's melting my brain, like it's short-circuiting and all I can do is struggle to breathe and keep myself propped up. And all I can feel is her pumping inside me, sending waves of pleasure that force these sounds out, these vocalisations of ecstasy. And when I cum, it's out of nowhere, but it's hard and explosive and knocks the breath from me, and my arms wobble, my breath sobbing out. Sam's grip loosened, her lips pressing against my back before letting me go, and I loll forward, exhausted, onto the bed. I hear her fumbling with the straps before she lies on top of me, her slick skin pressed against my own flushed body.

"Too heavy?"

I laugh breathily, "No. S'good." I can feel her blonde hair tickling me, her cheek pressed against my shoulder.

"Having trouble talking there?"

"Mmf." I shrug my shoulders and she moves beside me, and I can see her smile as I turn to her. "Shutup." I throw my arm around her and pull her to me, pressing our bodies together. I kiss her lightly, sweet kisses that linger a little.

"Hah, I blew your mind, didn't I Carls?"

I make a little growl, snuggling my head into her, Sam's fingers rubbing small circles on my lower back.

Sam makes a contented noise, kissing my forehead. "Yeah, I totally did."

I woke up slowly, reluctantly, easing myself out from under Sam and padding over to the bathroom. I winced at the flush. It sounded so loud in the quiet apartment. I walked back to the bed, stretching, and froze. "There's an idea." I said quietly, grinning.

I picked up the strap-on, turning it from side to side, trying to see how it worked. Oh... so that went there, and that part... I smirk. I think I got this.

It feels weird. Like, not only physically, but psychologically as well. I touch the hard shaft gently, circling my fingers around it. Interesting. It was an odd feeling.

I looked over at Sam, sleeping on her side and looking so innocent, so pure. It was her turn to be got.

**A/N: I think you know what's going to be in the next chapter. And yeah, it's gonna rock your world! Well, you know... if you're into that sort of thing, which I guess you are cause you're reading this...**

**Anyway, keep up the reviews. I just got some new games... so I'm very easily distracted at the moment. This relates to fanfiction because I say to myself, "Hmm, okay, if I have one more review, I'll write some more, if not... I'll try and rescue my wife from the Taken. Just another day." And then I spit and adjust myself. Because apparently, I'm a redneck now. Y'all.**

**So yeah.**

**Go ahead and review. K thanx!**


	19. The AntiClimax

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. It would not be a children's show if I did. Unless your kids are into that sort of thing.**

**A/N: First of all, to that reviewer who proposed marriage to me – how dare you assume I'm desperately single!**

**Secondly, yes.**

**Also... I'm sick again! Yay! Go immune system! Fight, fight, fight!... oh... and you're surrendering. Fuck.**

**Anyway, enjoy *cough cough*.**

I put my hand on Sam's shoulder, rolling her onto her back gently. And I have to grin, she looks so adorable sleeping. So childlike, so innocent. Her lips are parted slightly, her breathing slow and regular. And her lashes are so black, so thick in contrast to her blonde curls and pink lips. I run my fingers through the thick blonde locks gently, teasing the soft, silky strands. I've always loved Sam's hair.

I tilted her head towards me, kissing her full lips softly. I rest my forehead against hers, looking down at her body, my hand soon following my eyes.

I fondle her breast gently, teasing the pink nipple until it hardens against my hand. And then I trace my fingertips around it's firm curvature, before skating my hand down over her flat stomach, feeling the smooth muscles underneath. My eyes flick back to Sam's face, a smile creeping over my face when I see her blue eyes staring at me. I laugh, "Why didn't you tell me you were awake!"

Sam smiles, arching an eyebrow, "I wanted to see where you were going with this."

I kiss her lingeringly, before breaking away from her lips for a moment, "I was going here." And pressing my lips to hers again.

I feel her smile into the kiss, "Mmm, I got that feeling."" She pants between hot kisses, her hands moving onto me. They trail down my body, stopping when they hit my waist. Sam pulls back, her brow furrowing. "What's-"

She looks down, her eyes widening as they flick back to me, the pupils huge and dark. "Oh." I put my hand on Sam's shoulder, grinning as I push her back on the bed and lean over her. "_Oh._"

And I kiss her again, quick, light kisses as I move between her legs, feeling her taut thighs brush against the outside of mine. And I freeze, my hands splayed on the smooth porcelain skin of her inner thighs. Because I didn't think about the logistics of this. "Sam... I... I think it's gonna hurt."

Sam gives a breathy little laugh, her blonde hair pillowing her head, and I'm captivated by her, because she's so beautiful and so _Sam_ that it makes my heart hurt and stop beating.

"It's okay Carls, I can take it." She gives me a little grin, and her blue eyes are heavy, hooded with lust, because she wants this, so much.

I take a deep breath, feeling nervous. But I want to do this. I want to... need to make Sam feel as good as she makes me feel. And really, deep down, I just want to fuck her so bad.

I reach down between us, taking hold of the hard shaft. I glance at Sam, and she's looking intently at me, her breath shallow and I feel a sharp tug inside me. I push against her, guiding it into her with difficulty, and I'm surprised again by how tight she is. I move slowly, pushing further into her, until I hit a barrier. I flick my eyes up to her again, and she's biting her lip, a pained expression on her face, and I lean and kiss her, as a way of apologising and sympathising. "Hurts?"

She nods, letting out a held breath, "But, nnn, feels good too."

I draw my hips back, pulling out of her slowly and thrusting back in and she moans, a fist flying to her mouth as she bites down on the knuckle, her body jerking. I pull out again, starting to get a feel for the rhythm, and when I thrust in again it's easier, the passage slicker, and I slide in harder and faster than I intended, Sam crying out in pleasure. I pull her bitten hand away from her mouth, linking my fingers in hers and lifting them over her head, pinning her arms to the bed. Sam arches off the bed as I find a rhythm that's slow and hard, guttural moans being forced from her. And it's amazing how much this is turning me on, heightening the pleasure I get from the strap-on brushing my clit with every thrust. And just the act, just the motion of thrusting into Sam is ridiculously hot, and I grunt breathily when she wraps her legs around me, the angle bringing me deeper into her. And oh, the noises Sam's making, these throaty moans and gasps that make me grit my teeth and move my hips faster into her. And suddenly, I'm overtaken by the urge to see her cum. Hard. And it's so overpowering it steals my breath and makes me throb hotly, the friction between my clit and the strap-on getting me all worked up.

"Mmm, harder," Gasps Sam, writhing under me and I oblige, slowing my strokes so I can drive into her with more force. And she's arching up into me, and I roll my hips against her, hitting a spot that makes her gasp and her fingers flex around mine. I feel myself start to tense, overcome by the hard friction rubbing me, and the sight and feel of Sam. I shudder as Sam jerks against me, a strangled sob escaping her, breath choking out as she cums hard, pushing up against me firmly. "Oh, fuck," She sobs, her voice breaking, and I feel her chest heaving as she sucks in deep breaths, riding the aftershocks. And I'm fighting through my own orgasm, pleasure tremoring through me, making me falter and bite my lip. And I try to focus, wanting to see her, to inscribe this into my memory. I need to see her face. I bring a hand down, touching her face softly, turning it to me. Her blonde bangs are messy, her face flushed, her lips parted as she pants, her body still twitching from the remnants of pleasure that run through her. And my heart's a coffee cup that nobody's watching, the hot liquid overflowing and running down the sides.

And I have to kiss her, even though we're both just breathless. Sam kisses me reflexively, her eyes shut tight, and they're quick, soft kisses, broken by gasps for air. I rest my head on Sam, my chin in the space between her breasts, feeling the sweat start to cool on our bodies. Sam's hands play in my hair, sending shivers through my scalp. "That was..." Sam tries to find the words, her eyes searching me. "Uh," She settles for a short sigh and I grin into her soft skin, tasting the salt of her sweat.

And I smile sweetly at her, my heart throbbing at the amused look on her face. "I feel so dirty!" I exclaim. I let my eyes trail down from her face, moving a hand to rub her breast. "I think I need a shower..."

And Sam's grinning at me, her eyebrows furrowed and her head shaking.

"What? What is it?" I ask, tickling my fingers across her skin.

"You really are addicted. I think you have a problem." She teases, her hand rubbing circles on my back, fingernails skating across the hot skin.

I roll my eyes, laughing. "Trust me, it's not a problem. It's the opposite." I raise myself off her, kissing her lightly and climbing off the bed, removing the strap-on from me. I wait patiently, hands on my hips, and Sam props herself up, my eyes admiring the smooth play of her abs under the creamy skin.

She raises an eyebrow at me, twisting her mouth, "The first step is admitting it Carls,"

She holds out her hand and I help her up, and I pull her close. "Alright. I'm addicted to you." I whisper in her ear, pressing against her, my arms holding her in an embrace. "What's the second step?" I nip her earlobe, and I grin when I feel her jump.

"The second step is getting to that shower." Sam's voice is light, joking, but I can hear her need in it, and I pull back, resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you." And the words come out soft and sincere, and I just need her to hear, to know it.

And her smile is shaky and shy, "Not as much as I love you."

And I shake my head, it's always about winning with Sam. And as she takes my hand, I decide to let her win. We both end up winning anyway.

**A/N: Awww, ain't they sweet? Whelp, I got nothing. Nothing left. I can't think of anything. Nup. Nada. Zilch. What can I do? If you want more, I need your help, otherwise, it's time to move on. And just revisit for sweet, smutty memories.**

**Good news though... I'm working on a new story. Well... sort of. And I've got other stories published as well, which some of you have read. And I thank you all. But now they're playing the music, and it's time for me to get off the stage.**

**Another A/N: Please, review and give me your love. It tastes so sweet. Like children's tears. Hah, can you imagine?**

**But still, review. Like, I'm not even kidding O_O**


	20. Food For Thought

**Disclaimer: Ugh, why do I do one for every chapter? It was kinda funny at first, but it's getting **_**exhausting**_**. Anyway, it's too late to stop now. So... yeah, own it? No. There, happy?**

**A/N: Hurrah! Another chapter! How can you guys **_**ever**_** trust me? I'm all, 'Duh, I can only do another chapter, then I'm done, hurr durr.'**

**Which is obviously a lie. So instead I'm going to say, 'I can do more. But it will take some time.'**

**Also... I think it's kinda cool that I've done 18 more chapters than I ever intended to do for this story. Do you know how many one shots this story could've been? So many, that's how.**

**What. Anyway... look smut! **

**V V V V**

I opened the fridge, shivering as the cold air hits me. I rummaged around, looking for something that could I could turn into breakfast. I grinned as warm arms wrapped around my middle, "Morning Sam." Her fingers traced light patterns over my stomach, raising goosebumps in their wake. I leaned back into her a little, feeling her warm body pressed up against me.

"Morning Carly-girl."

I placed a hand over hers, still rummaging through the fridge. "I'm surprised you're up."

"Oh, I'm always up."

I grinned. I didn't need to see her to know she was smirking. "Really? 'Cause when I left you, you were snoring like some hibernating bear or something."

Sam pulled me tighter to her, grumbling. "To the untrained eye maybe."

I rolled my eyes.

"And stop rolling your eyes."

"How did-" I frowned. She was good. "Um... anyway... what did you want for breakfast?"

I could feel her smirk burning into my back. Even without it, her hands were telling me in pretty clear terms, rubbing in slow, teasing circles over my stomach, occasionally dipping down to the top of my shorts and making me shiver. "And stop smirking."

She paused. "How did-" I pressed back into her, wanting her hands to keep rubbing. She kissed my shoulder in response, her hands starting up again. "Anyway, I think you know what I want for breakfast." She kissed my shoulder again, her hand drifting over the front of my shorts. My breath caught as she trailed her fingers between my legs, rubbing in light, leisurely strokes.

"Oh," I gasped, my hips jerking under her deft fingers. "I wasn't aware I was on the menu."

Sam's other hand tightened around my waist, pulling me against her harder. Her breath feathered my neck. "Mhmm, Cupcake."

I laughed breathlessly, squirming as her hand stroked me teasingly, shivers of pleasure running through me. I felt myself start to heat up, wanting to push into her hand. I grabbed her arm around my waist, tugging it off me and turning to face her. Sam grinned, her other hand still rubbing between my legs, teasing me. I pulled her to me, kissing the grin off her lips and pulling away as she started to deepen it. I smirked, my own hand snaking down and parting her legs. "Enough for two?" Sam's hand faltered, her breath whooshing out as I moved my fingers, feeling the heat emanate from her core. I pause, amazed by this power I have over her.

"Hey Sam, how come every time I touch you, you go all serious?" I ask sweetly, flexing my hand.

She smiles shakily. "I dunno. It's-" Her eyes flicker shut for a moment, her hips pushing forward, "Unh, it's just something you do to me. I can't... you make me wanna..." She struggles to explain, her voice breathy, and I cut her off with a kiss, Sam sighing into it, her hand moving to cup my face. I love that I can do this, that I can strip away that tough Puckett exterior so easily, and turn her into this sincere, vulnerable girl. And I know I'm the only one who's ever seen this softer side of Sam, this side that isn't afraid to be exposed, that trusts me so implicitly, opens itself so fully- I can't ever hurt her. Not that I'd ever want to, but knowing how much she trusts me, how much of her inner self she shows me... I know how hard it is for her to do that. And it says more than words ever could, as sweet as they may be.

I shudder and kiss Sam hard, and I can tell she's taken aback by the sincerity of it, the forcefulness. But I just want to drink her in, to devour her, inside and out. And I start with her lips, kissing them sweetly, liking the way they meld to mine, the way they heat up and respond, little gasps for breath interspersed throughout. And I take the soft flesh of her lower lip into my mouth, caressing it with my tongue before dragging my teeth over it, tugging lightly. Sam moans, her hips pushing forward into my hand in response, her own hand starting to rub harder against me, making me release her lips with an unsteady breath.

"Sam..." The look in her eyes makes my breath catch, and I've never had anyone but her look at me like this, and I realise I never _want_ anyone but her to look at me like this- like I'm some delicious thing to be ravaged, but at the same time to be cradled reverently. It starts a slow hot throb in the pit of my stomach, and I can tell I must be giving her a similar look, as she backs me up against the counter, moving her lips to my neck and pattering hot kisses along the sensitive flesh. I feel myself moaning breathily, a flutter running through my insides, and my hand moves jerkily against Sam's core, making her hips buck forward against her will. And I'm close, so close to just letting her overwhelm me, but... making her gasp, making her body tremble under me... it seems to heighten my arousal, makes her own touches more pleasurable, makes my heart beat faster, makes me push against her harder. Makes it that much better.

I feel a hot surge run through me, and I lift Sam's face to mine, giving her a long, passionate kiss, flicking my tongue into her mouth teasingly. I spin us around, pinning her against the counter and taking control, using my height to dominate her. I keep the kiss going, Sam faltering in surprise before reciprocating. I smile against her lips, moving my hand up deftly and slipping it under the waistband of her boxers, stroking her slick centre directly. She moans, the sound vibrating into my mouth, and I jerk as her hand follows suit, reaching into my shorts and pushing aside my damp panties. And I'm already so wet, but hearing Sam's uneven breathing, feeling her velvet flesh and feeling her fingers stroke me... it's overwhelming, and I shudder, feeling another burst of pleasure thrill through me. I slip my fingers down further, thrusting into her roughly, wanting her reaction. Sam lets out a strangled moan, and I feel her hot breath against my neck, her body arching off the counter into me. And then Sam's sucking and nibbling on my neck, leaving wet trails along the heated flesh. Her fingers stroke along my clit, flicking it quickly and I jerk, my fingers pushing deeper into her. She rolls the sensitive nub between her fingers, increasing the pressure, and I grind against her, wanting that friction. I keep enough presence of mind to stroke her tight walls, swirling my fingers inside her and she gasps, the noise sending a throb through me. Our breaths push unevenly against each other's faces, cooling the light sweat starting to bead, and we're both finding it hard to keep a rhythm, distracted by our own growing pleasure. But it heightens it, being pressed against Sam, her fingers working busily while she trembles and gasps under my own touch. And I can feel it growing inside me, a hot throb that pools in the pit of my stomach, fed by Sam's touch, Sam's moans, Sam's body, the feel of her, slick and velvet, her hips grinding against my fingers, wanting it rougher, harder, while her own touches remain gentle, stroking that bundle of nerves quickly, building the friction. Sam bites back a moan, her breath shuddering out, and I can feel her start to tighten around my fingers.

"Are- are you c-close?" She stutters, her voice broken. It makes me melt for her, knowing that she's fighting her own orgasm, trying to wait for me. And I am close, little pants escaping me. I nod, unable to speak, feeling myself approaching that verge. Sam's fingers stroke me tenaciously, and I struggle to keep myself moving in Sam, all sense of rhythm gone. I can feel her watching me as I take in a huge breath, teetering on the edge, and I'm pushed over as Sam's body tenses, and she clenches tight around my fingers, and she sobs my name, pushing against me. My breath is choked out, that white-hot wave of pleasure sweeping through me, my face pushed against Sam's neck, moans escaping into the damp flesh. We stand there trembling, awash in the aftershocks, our bodies twitching and our breath ragged. Sam feels me shiver as the sweat starts to cool on our skin, and she pulls back from our exhausted embrace. She lifts my head and kisses me lightly, and I start to feel a little more energised, like her lips are sugar or something. Which, knowing Sam, they could well be covered in. It seems to have the same effect on her, Sam straightening and turning me around.

"C'mon Carls. Back to bed." And it sounds like the best thing in the world right now.

"What about breakfast?"

Sam propels me towards the stairs. "Don't worry about it. I'll bring you something."

I turn towards her. "Aaw, breakfast in bed?"

Sam's mouth twists and I can tell she's blushing. "Just- just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation y'know." I make a zipper motion across my mouth. "Also... I can't promise how much food is actually gonna make it up there." She grins, her eyes flashing mischievously.

I roll my eyes, squeaking as she slaps my butt. "Go on, go to bed. You're cold."

I giggle. "And you're hot."

She smiles lopsidedly despite herself, shaking her head. And I can hear her sigh as I jog up the steps, eager to get back into bed for several reasons.

**A/N: I know. It's so lame. But I couldn't help myself. I would, but no one will tell me where the self-help section is. They said that it defeats the purpose. So... I dunno, I'll just get pizza or something. Where was I? Oh. Right. Author's notes.**

**Um. So, review please? I know I've asked you like a million times, often while poking you in your sleep (it's called subliminal messaging) but you know... my insecurities know no bounds. Do you still love me? Do you still love my smut? I mean, of course you do... just look at it! But... still... HAH! My dog just got hiccups! YES!**

**...I gotta stop making my author's notes streams of consciousness.**


	21. Break Up Just To Make Up

**Disclaimer: This shit is getting boring. I can say shit right? This is an M rated story... there shouldn't be any kids in here. And if there are, they've read a lot more traumatic things than shit. Oh, what? No, I don't own iCarly.**

**A/N: Hey! It's another one! Booya! How lucky are you guys? And by guys, I mean girls. And guys. Ah, hell, this is the internet, you're all androgynous to me. I'll stick this up here, since I'm writing this now and screw going to the bottom of the page... YOU go to the bottom of the page. Communist.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who favourite-d... and is favourit-ing this story. It means more than words ever could. Oh wait... it doesn't? You should leave words then. Yeah. Seriously though, thanks to favourite-rs and reviewers. You have a special place in my heart (the bottom left chamber). It's 'sposed to be full of blood, but instead I have your sweet love.**

**It's probably not a good thing, health-wise. But thanks!**

"I can't believe you!" I turned on Sam as we walked into the apartment.

She closed the door a little harder than necessary. "Me? I can't believe you're still talking about this!"

"Oh no, you're not putting this on me! You're the one who did something bad!" I glared at her.

Sam thrust her hands out at me, "I didn't even do anything!"

"Uh... should we go?" Said Spencer quietly in the background. I whirled around, Spencer and Freddie jumping at my sudden movement.

"No, no, you guys stay, since Sam didn't do anything." I spat, turning to face her again.

"I told you like a million times, I was _trying _to see what her shirt said."

I stalked up to Sam, jabbing her in the chest. "Yeah, I'll tell you what it said. It said 'Boobs'."

Sam sighed in exasperation. "I was _not_ checking her out Carls."

I smiled bitterly, shrugging. "Oh no, no, your eyes just happened to be wherever she was."

Sam ran a hand through her hair, messing up the blonde curls. "Carly, this is stupid. I wasn't checking out that chick's boobs!"

I jab her in the chest triumphantly. "Hah! So you admit she had boobs!"

Sam looks confused. "What? Okay. Whatever, so her boobs were pretty big, okay. So what?"

I feel like steam is about to come shooting out of my ears. "So what? So what? So mine aren't enough for you anymore-"

"I think we should go." Whispered Spencer.

"Agreed."

I ignored Freddie and Spencer backing out the back door slowly, putting my hands to my breasts. "I mean... I know they're not so big but..." I said hesitantly, looking down at them, "But that doesn't give you the right to go ogling other girls _right in front of me_!"

I feel a swell of indignation burst through me, and I shove her shoulders lightly, sending her staggering back a few steps.

"Carls, I wasn't ogling her. I swear. This is so fucking stupid." I shove her again, and I see her hands come up defensively. Good. I want her mad. "Stop pushing me!"

I push her again, harder, and she stumbles. "C'mon Sam, fight back." I jeer. I can see her starting to get angry, her fists flexing.

"I'm not gonna fight you Carly."

I push her again, and her shoulders fight against me, pushing back. "What, I'm not good enough for you anymore Sam? You won't even fight me?"

Her fists are clenched now, her teeth gritted. "I don't wanna hurt you."

I snort. "Fuck you. Why don't you go find that big-boobed slut and-" My breath is knocked out of me as Sam shoves me up against the wall. I go to brush her hands off my shoulders and she grabs my wrists hard, pinning them above my head. "Fuck y-"

Her lips crush against mine, cutting me off mid-expletive. She breaks away from the hard kiss. "You're so fucking stupid Carls." She murmurs, her blue eyes glinting. She kisses me again, hard, and I force my tongue into her mouth, battling hers. She pulls away again, slightly breathless. "As if you'd ever be not enough."

I'm panting, still winded from my meeting with the wall, and I'm more turned on than I've ever been. I push my body forward, her hand chafing my wrists as I struggle. She smiles cruelly, a hand skimming over my breasts, brushing the hard nipples through the material. "They're small, but they'll do."

I thrust forward again, needing her touch, and she slams me back into the wall, her hips pushing into me. I moan, partly from pain and partly from pleasure. I can feel her watching me intently. Even now I feel safe with her. I'm not scared, 'cause I know Sam's in complete control. I know she'd never hurt me, no matter how mad she got. And if I told her to stop, she would, instantly. But my anger is fuelling my pleasure, my lust, and I want her rough, I want her to treat me like I'm not breakable, like I'm something she just wants to fuck and discard. I want it so bad.

Sam's hand tangles in my hair, grabbing hold roughly, and she pulls my face to hers, kissing me hard, practically shoving her tongue down my throat. She lets go of my wrists, moving her hand to my chest, fingers flicking over the hard nubs straining against the material of my shirt. I gasp into her mouth, but she keeps the kiss going, hand snaking up my shirt to touch me directly. My lungs feel like they're about to explode, but she's not letting me get a full breath, tweaking my nipple every time I get a sip of air and making it rush out again. I feel my knees start to tremble and she pulls back. I suck in a huge breath, spots appearing in front of my eyes. But she barely gives me a moment to recover before she's on me again, covering my neck with hot, hard kisses, nipping the skin with her sharp, little teeth. Moans are being ripped from my throat, urged out by her hot, wet mouth sucking on the tender flesh. I know she's making sure she leaves a mark, making the blood pool at the surface to show the world I'm hers. Her mouth releases me with a wet sound, the spot instantly cooling and throbbing. She moves her lips down further, dragging her tongue over my collarbone before following with her teeth, and I jerk as she bites down, nipping the flesh. And my chest is heaving as I struggle for breath, my muscles all weak and trembly from the flush of adrenalin and arousal pounding through my veins. Sam pulls back to survey her work, a little smirk on her face.

"Fuh- fuck... you." I manage to gasp, glaring at her half-heartedly.

Her grin grows wider. "Fuck me? Oh no Cupcake, fuck you." She says sweetly, her hand slipping up under my skirt. Her fingers rub over my panties, making my breath catch in my throat.

She shivers. "Christ Carls, you're so fucking wet." Sam pushes aside the damp material, her fingers moving to thrust inside me roughly, and my eyes roll back in my head from the rush of pleasure that sweeps through me.

"Unh, Sam..." I moan, pushing against her, my breath sobbing out. Her thrust pushes me back into the wall, her fingers curled inside me and I cry out, my hand gripping onto her shoulders tightly. "Oh fuck, Sam-"

She adds another finger, and I can feel the hot liquid gush from me, spilling over her hand. She lifts my leg, her hand sliding under my thigh, and I wrap it around her, groaning as she uses the leverage to thrust harder into me, moving my whole body against the wall. And these uncontrollable noises are escaping me, my head thrown back as Sam sucks on my neck, her teeth nipping the sensitive skin. I'm overwhelmed, by my arousal, by my growing pleasure, by Sam's force, by everything. It's an amazing feeling, and I've completely lost control to her. I feel it building, so intensely, and my hands tighten on her shoulders, my breath hitching. Sam stops for a moment and I groan, robbed of that pleasure. I look at her questioningly.

"I was _not_ checking her out." Sam hisses in my ear, thrusting hard once into me. I cry out, shutting my eyes tight, and I can't stop my hips from bucking into her. Her tongue flicks out, running along the shell of my ear. "Got it?"

I can barely manage to nod, wanting her to start moving inside me again more than anything, so much it's crippling me. Sam smirks, sensing this, and she wiggles her fingers inside me, making me gasp. Sam can be a tease, but she's not cruel, so she starts up again, positioning her thumb so that it pushes against my clit on every stroke. I can't control my breath, only able to take little sips and gasps, the pleasure enhanced somehow, and building to an unbearable peak. I'm writhing against her, guttural moans being forced from me, and it's like a blow when I cum, and the breath is knocked out of me, a strangled cry escaping.

Sam pulls her fingers out of me, pulling me into an embrace, her lips nuzzling against the crook of my neck and shoulder. I can't even bring myself to wrap my arms around her, panting heavily, my muscles trembling and weak. And I finally understand the meaning of 'mindblowing', because I can't think, or speak, barely able to stand there, feeling a remnant of pleasure shiver through me when I move.

Sam shuffles me over to the couch, lying down and pulling me on top of her, hands rubbing my back. She sighs contently, dropping a light kiss on my forehead. I rest my head in the valley between her breasts, still struggling to form a coherent thought. "Y'know, I don't think we've ever fought like this before." She muses, her fingers raising goosebumps along my back as they caress lightly.

I swallow hard, lifting my heavy head. I manage a weak smile. "We should fight more often." I nod, "Mhmm. Definitely." I lower my head again, sighing into her soft breast, inhaling her warm Sam smell.

Sam smiles lopsidedly. "Her boobs _were_ awesome though."

I growl, and Sam lifts my face, kissing me teasingly. "Kidding Carls!" Her face turns serious. "There's only ever been you. Always. It'll always be you."

I feel a smile break out across my face, and I can't contain it. "Promise?"

Sam nods confidently. I sigh, snuggling back into her. "I love it when we fight."

**A/N: This chapter seems pretty OOC to me, but it's just so goddamn hot in my brain I couldn't help it. I hope you don't mind. But they're more in character at the end. Also, it's occurred to me that maybe Carly was picking a fight on purpose. I'm not sure, she doesn't tell me everything. But anyway, anyone who believes in the Cam relationship is a master of finding subtext, so... interpret it in here if it makes more sense that way.**

**And to the people who proposed to me... how dare you!**

**I waited at that altar for three days, living off communion wafers and hastily purchased wedding cake and for what? For you to never show up! Sure, maybe I should've 'told' you when it was, or 'communicated' with you at all, or 'understood' it was a joke, but damnit! I am a woman of quality! A polygamous woman of QUALITY!**

**The only thing I took away from our wedding/s was heartbreak. Heartbreak and this chalice thing I found.**

**Ahhh. I like living in my crazy fantasies. They're so... blasphemous.**

**Huh. Internet's not really the best place for this. Eh, screw this, I'm too lazy to backspace. Yet energetic enough to keep typing? Oh. I'm still going... shi-**


	22. Running Lines

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own. Go on, guess!**

"C'mon Carly, what does Sam have that I don't?"

I sighed, Sam slamming her tray down between us and making Freddie jump.

"Oh, I don't know Fredbag," She grins, flicking a piece of macaroni at him. "Looks, brains..." Sam gives me a sly glance, wiggling her fingers, "Magic fingers..."

I blushed, "Sam!" I pushed her arm lightly, taking a bite out of my apple.

Freddie looked kind of green, picking at his lunch doubtfully before pushing it away. "So... we all set for iCarly tonight?"

A smirk crept over Sam's face. "What, you don't want to hear about me and Carly?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. "Yeah, we're good."

Sam shook her head, grinning to herself and shovelling a forkful of macaroni into her mouth.

"I thought I'd do a new graphic for the Pathetic Play tonight, you know, put a squirrel in it, maybe have it doing a thumbs-up or-"

Sam groaned. "You're boring everyone Freddie. Stop boring everyone!"

Freddie frowned, "I'm not boring everyone! People love squirrels-"

"You must be a squirrel, 'cause you sure are nuts."

I snort, Freddie looking hurt. "...Carly..."

I cover my mouth, trying to stop my giggles. "Sorry." I clear my throat. "I think it's a great idea."

Freddie smiles a little. "Thanks." He glares at Sam. "At least some people appreciate my ideas."

Sam rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to retort, and I touched her arm, shaking my head. She closed her mouth, her nostrils flaring. I liked having this control over her, because I knew she'd never bite back an insult if anyone else asked her to. Especially not one directed at Freddie. I scooted a little closer to her, so our forearms touched on the table, and our thighs pressed together underneath it. I just liked being in contact with her. Even before we were together, we used to stand so close, so very unnecessarily close. It's like our bodies knew what our minds didn't.

Spencer never did find out about Sam's lie. Whatever lady Sam got to cover her must've done a good job. I was pretty sure Freddie knew though, judging from the way he blushed and got all nervous when he saw us next. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with Sam and I being all couple-y, but I think it's only because he was still, hope against hope, holding out for me. I can't help the way he feels... believe me, I've tried, and it gets annoying sometimes, but he's still my friend. Although I can tell Sam's dying to kick his ass sometimes. Maybe one day, I'll let her.

The bell rings, and we stand wearily, shouldering our bags. I stop off at my locker, grabbing a book I need, and turn to find Sam behind me. "Hey," I say, confused, "Don't you have class... um, the _same_ class as me?"

Sam shrugs, taking my hand. "Yeah, but I wanted to show you something."

I smile doubtfully, amused. "Okay..."

Sam leads me through the empty halls, swinging our hands together, and I look at her curiously. "What class is it we have?" She asks.

"Just study."

She grins. "So nothing important."

"Well, I _was_ planning to study..."

"So nothing important." Sam repeats.

I shrug, sighing. "I guess not. What did you want to show me?"

Sam pulled me into... a closet. And from the acrid smell, I was guessing it was the janitor's. "Sam?" She turns, pushing the door closed behind me and pushing me against it. "Oh." I say, dropping my bag and putting a hand to Sam's face. "Really Sam? In school?"

She grins, kissing me, and I run a hand through her blonde tresses. "Hey, at least it's not a bathroom this time."

I kiss her again, smiling against her lips. "I should be studying you know."

"I thought we could do a little... rehearsal." Sam teased, trailing her hand down my side.

My brows furrow, "For what?" I mean, I knew where she was going with this, physically, but... rehearsal?

A smile oozes across her face, her eyebrows jumping up. "I'll be the cowboy if you'll be the farmgirl."

I burst out laughing. "What? Seriously? Y-you've gotta be kidding me, right?" I gasp for air, holding my ribs.

Sam looks indignant. "It's not that much of a stretch. You flirt with me like crazy whenever we do it."

I stopped laughing. "Huh. You kind of have a point." This could be kind of fun. Better than studying, anyway.

"I surely do." She drawls, grinning at me, and I laugh, jumping when I feel her hand creep up along my inner thigh. Sam looks at me expectantly, grinning and I roll my eyes.

"You know this is so weird, right?" I say to her, and she nods enthusiastically. I shake my head and run a finger over her lips. "What a cute squirrel you have!"

Sam kisses me, pressing her body up against me, moving her knee to rub against my core. I gasp, pushing into her. She breaks the kiss off, panting, "Why missy, this here ain't no squirrel, this be a mustache." I capture her lips as she finishes, making her moan when I bite her lower lip gently.

"Your squirrel tickles." I whisper, cupping her face with my hands. She replaces her knee with a hand, rubbing harder, and I part my legs further, my breath hitching.

She grins, her hand stopping and moving to unbutton my pants, tugging the zipper down. "You think it tickles here missy? You just wait." She grabs the waistband of my pants, pulling them down swiftly, panties included, following them down onto her knees. I shiver as the cold air hits me.

"S-sam?" My breath catches as I feel her lips kiss my inner thigh, moving up along the sensitive skin. I moan as a burst of pleasure sweeps through me, brought about by a stroke of Sam's tongue, as she quickly finds my clit. My hands tangle in her blonde curls, and I fight the urge to grind my hips forward. She flicks her tongue over the sensitive bud, sucking lightly, and my eyes roll back in their sockets, my head bumping against the door.

Sam pulls back, and I groan at the loss of sensation. "Well missy, reck'n I still has a squirrel?" She teases me with a finger, stroking it up and down my core.

"N-n-no. I-it's a mustache." I manage to gasp, wanting her to start again. My fingers impulsively tightened in her hair, drawing her closer to me again, and she chuckled, taking the hint. My head hit the door again, thrown back in a throe of pleasure. "Oh... _Sam,_" I gasp breathily, taking a hand from Sam's hair to bring to my mouth, trying to stifle my growing cries.

I feel her moan, the sound vibrating through the bundle of nerves, and I jerk against her despite myself, biting down on my clenched fist. Sam swirls her tongue around, building the friction, and I shiver, feeling that hot thread climb along my spine, my back starting to arch. "Unh, Sam... I- I-" I feel like I have to warn her, because I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to control what I'm doing when it happens. She sucks harder, doing whatever she can to push me over. And it works, my body stiffening, and I bite down hard on my knuckles, whimpering, a torrent of ecstasy flooding through me. And then I'm left panting, wetting the skin of my hand with spittle, Sam pulling back, licking her lips and looking pleased with herself. I tug my pants up, the exposed skin starting to cool, Sam cleaning herself off. I help her up and she gives me a lingering kiss, letting me taste myself on her. I break the kiss, smiling. "You have some strange ideas Puckett. I mean, rehearsal?"

Sam grins. "It was awesome-sauce. You know it."

I roll my eyes, nodding goofily.

"So... can I skip rehearsal this afternoon then?"

I stop nodding. "What? _Sam!_ This doesn't count as proper rehearsal!"

Her face falls. "It doesn't? Why not?"

I look at her incredulously. "Uh, 'cause we don't do _that_ on iCarly!"

She smirks, smoothing out my hair where it frizzed against the door. "We probably should. We'd get more viewers."

"_Sam!_" I punched her in the shoulder, laughing.

She mock-frowned, picking our bags up. "We should probably get back to class." Sam made a disgusted face. "Ugh. Never thought I'd be saying that."

I gesture at her, shouldering my pack. "Uh... don't you wanna...?" I move away from the door as she opens it, blinking at the sudden brightness.

She steps out into the bright hall, turning back to grin at me. "Oh come on Carls. I'm not doing it in some filthy janitor's closet. I've got a little more class than that."

I sputter with indignation, "Wha- you- but I-"

Sam laughs, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "It's okay Cupcake, don't have an aneurysm. Look... if I come to rehearsal, we'll... 'practice'," I giggle at the way she does little air quotes, "more then."

I put on my best seductive look. "Oh, you'll be _coming_ to rehearsal alright." I furrow my brow. "Wait, that doesn't make sense does it?"

Sam shakes her head, sighing and pursing her lips. "At least you tried kid." She ruffles my hair, laughing when I push her off. "At least you tried."

**A/N: I felt kinda weird doing this one... but come on, we've all thought that Carly was just a bit too flirty as the idiot farmgirl, right? Oh. Just me. Okay. I... I have to go *rushes off sobbing, hand to mouth***

**Anyway, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I laughed my ass off writing it, which **_**does**_** make sitting painful, but that's my response to awkwardness. Laughter. It... it doesn't help situations. -_-**

**But you know what you should do, right? You should totes review. Like, I'm not even joking. I don't care **_**what**_** language you speak, as long as it's English. I don't care **_**what**_** you say, as long as it's ass-kissingly positive. And I don't care **_**what**_** you wear, as long as it's not that.**

**Look, I don't have to sit here in front of my laptop, ominously cleaning my shotgun, but I am. Because I love you all, in the creepiest, stalkiest way possible. And when it comes down to it, what's more pure than a love that borders on possessive obsession?**

**Only a nun, and she'd have to be a smoking hot one. And she'd have her own tv show, where she did the word of God, by foiling the plans of terrorists by using her faith, and an axe. And it would be called, "All For Nun".**

**Brb, pitching idea to network :P**


	23. Crunching Numbers

**Disclaimer: Here's a refresher. This, iCarly, is not owned by me. Me being not the owner. As in, me.**

**A/N: So here we are again. It's been a while. I've... I've missed you. ~_~**

**I'm okay. Just... it was just a moment.**

**I'll let you read your smut now.**

**-sniff-**

"Why am I letting you do this again?" Sam said doubtfully, looking up at me.

I grinned, tightening the knot around Sam's wrist and the bedpost and giving it a tug to test it. "'Cause I'm pretty."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Pretty sadistic." She flexed her arms, pulling the restraints tight before relaxing, her arms going limp.

I smirked, giving Sam a light, teasing kiss before climbing off her. "That too." I surveyed my work, Sam's wrists tied to opposite posts of the bed-head, Sam naked but for a pair of black boy-shorts. I like seeing her like this – helpless. It's a nice reversal, and I savour it. I am, quite literally, the only person who can do this to Sam. She hates being bound, she says it reminds her of getting arrested, but it didn't take much begging from me to make her give in. She's like a caged tiger, and I mean more than just the restless look in her eyes, her intermittent subconscious tugs on her restraints. It's in her body, in the lithe, sinuous muscle, in the complete ease and confidence she has in her body, the natural grace in every movement she makes. I've always been envious of that. And I'd be lying if I didn't say I was pretty smug over controlling her. Having this perfect thing, this perfect girl under my thumb – it made me feel good. Made me feel special, that I could do this, and that she would let me.

I study her, my arms crossed; it's a sight I never get tired of. Just watching her chest rise and fall in steady, even breaths, the muscles in her torso working – I start to get what Spencer means about art, about things just fitting together and complementing each other. The parts by themselves are fine, are ordinary,but put them all together and you get something amazing. And that's Sam, she's that amazing thing. Everything just... works. I couldn't tell you my favourite thing about her, because it's everything. It's her. Even when she's smirking at me, reading my thoughts.

"Take a picture Shay, it'll last longer."

I raise an eyebrow, shrugging and pulling out my phone. "Okay."

Sam's eyes widen and she jerks her wrists, managing to half sit up. I hear my bed creak ominously and put my hands up in surrender. "Kidding!" I don't think my bed could survive a fight with Sam. It's only timber after all. I set my phone down on my desk. I don't take my eyes off her. I couldn't if I wanted to. I have all the time in the world. I convinced Freddie to take Spencer to a movie... something that Sam and I would have a legitimate reason to avoid. I think it's sci-fi or something – it's not important. I shimmy off my jeans, stripping down to my underwear. I planned this out to the last detail. Needless to say, it made me a little distracted during iCarly, and I flubbed my lines more than once. Unprofessional, I know, but how could I keep a straight face during 'The Idiot Farmgirl' skit after what Sam did? She didn't help either, touching me under the table. So you could say this is revenge. I'm not above that. Not when it means I get a... relatively... helpless Sam all to myself.

I should've blindfolded her. Her eyes are boring holes in me, sexy, sexy holes. They make me feel more naked than nudity ever has, like she's stripping the very skin from me. It doesn't feel like she's helpless at all. I'm the one who feels helpless. Even tied up, she's still in charge. But that's about to change. I clamber on top of her, and it's more for me, because I need to touch her, need to feel her skin against mine. Looking is fun, but touching is so much better. Sam's skin is hot and smooth, a flawless porcelain, and I love sliding my hands over it, feeling the iron of her muscles rippling underneath. I run my hands up over her breasts, and Sam groans, jerking her wrists, and I know she's aching to touch me.

The thing about Sam is; she always wants what she can't have. That's one thing I've learned about her, and it's the main reason she's always breaking the law. She's a rebel. If you say she can't do something, she'll do it just to spite you. So that's why I don't let her touch me, because ninety-five percent of the time, she can have me anywhere, anytime, and I'm powerless to stop her, which she knows. I just... she does something to me, so that I can't ever bring myself to stop her, and if I ever thought there'd be a day where I'd be relying on Sam's self-control... it still confounds me. Plus, I think Sam needs to be vulnerable sometimes... she can't be this rough, tough delinquent all the time, because I know that's not her. I know that she needs to show me that. I know that sometimes, she has to let go. And that's why I can't ever hurt her, not just because I love her, but because I can destroy her. And we both know it.

I thought about putting music on, you know, to set the mood. But I don't want to miss a single sound Sam makes. Every hitched breath, every gasp, every moan... it's better than any music I've ever heard. She's an instrument I love playing. I drag my tongue down her chest, planting my lips on the space between her breasts. Her mouth is too dangerous to be around. She can catch me too easily there. I can feel her heart throbbing against my lips, smell the faint perfume of her skin. I like to take my time with her, make everything last as long as possible. I trace my lips down, over her shivering stomach, pattering soft kisses everywhere, tasting her soft skin. I glance up at her, and she's biting her lip, trying not to breath heavily, her hands clenching the material of her restraints. I can't stop a smile from curving my lips as I trail them back up her body, letting my hand brush over the front of her boyshorts for _just_ a moment. But I know she felt it, from the way her breath rushes out, and she struggles to take in another as my fingertips tickle over her ribs.

I grin at her, dropping a light kiss on her lips, Sam pushing against me, trying to make it deeper, and, for a moment I let her, mesmerised as always by her taste, her feel. It robs me of thought, steals my breath away, makes my heart thunder in my chest. I pull myself away with difficulty, trying to regain my composure. I fail of course, Sam smirking at me. I've made the mistake of straddling her, which wouldn't matter quite so much if I'd tied her legs. Which I haven't, and she moves her leg, thigh sliding between mine, and I shiver as her knee brushes me, involuntarily moving against her. It takes a huge effort to pull away from her, sliding down her body and hooking my fingers in the waistband of her boyshorts.

I keep my eyes on her, planting a kiss just above the waistband of her black boyshorts, Sam lifting her hips as I drag them down. I move off her, dropping the underwear on the floor. I turn away from Sam, undoing the catch on my bra agonisingly slowly, never letting her catch a glimpse as I pull it away, dropping it to the floor. I shimmy out of my panties next, feeling a shiver run through me. Sam's a master at eye-sex. I really should've gotten a blindfold or something. I move back onto the bed, crawling alongside her. Sam licks her lips, her eyes flicking over me, and I grin, whispering in her ear. A smirk spreads across her face, which I kiss away, smirking myself. As far as ideas go, I'm pretty impressed with myself. Sure it's not original, but it _is_ a classic.

I move to straddle Sam, facing away from her, my hands splayed on her thighs. It's a different angle, one that I'm not used to, but I find her easily enough, lowering my mouth to her and running my tongue along her core, dipping to find her clit. I feel Sam's breath gasped against the backs of my thighs, and it makes me throb inside. Not being able to see her... it's an intense kind of anticipation that I translate into my mouth, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive nub. Sam moans, the sound sending shivers down my spine, and I try to stop myself from jerking when I feel her tongue find me, but I can't suppress the moan that escapes me, vibrating into her. I can't stop myself from panting her name as she swirls her tongue, little flicks of pleasure crawling inside me, and I try to muffle myself with her, trying to concentrate. I feel Sam falter as I increase the pressure, her hips twitching under my hands as she tries not to buck. I'm lapping at her hungrily, the taste of her thick in my mouth, in my lungs, and I can't get enough of it. It's her - the very essence of her, and just knowing that makes me work even harder. And then she's stiffening, her stomach muscles pulsing under me, and I feel her hands grab onto the backs of my thighs, a guttural cry coming from her. I try to move with her, try to keep my breathing under control and keep my tongue on her until she finally relaxes with a soft sigh.

"Uh, Carly... _fuck_," She says in a somewhat awed voice. "That was... _fuck_." Her fingertips stroke over the sensitive skin of my inner thighs, and I freeze. Something's not right. She... wait. I move off her, turning to face her.

"Your hands..." I say, pointing at the offending appendages, perplexed. "How... When did you get free?"

Sam looks at her hands, wiggling them. "About thirty seconds after you tied me up."

"What?" I gasp, looking at the restraints, or rather, the scraps of silky material as they're not restraining anything anymore. "Then why...?"

She shrugs. "You wanted me to." A smile spreads across her face. "Plus, now that they're free, I can use them for... other things."

I laugh softly as Sam leans over me, pushing me down on the bed, and she kisses me deeply, our tastes mingling together in each others mouths. I gasp as her fingers replace where her tongue had been not long before, stroking over my clit. She always makes sure I come, whether I want to or not. So far, I've always wanted to. When Sam does something, she does it right, and she doesn't stop until it's done. It'd be an admirable quality if it was directed at legal things. As it is, she's the reasoning behind recidivism.

Sam's lips trace their way down my neck, latching onto my pulse point. I buck against her as she moves her fingers down, thrusting into me roughly. Her teeth nip at my throat as I moan, pleasure thrumming through me as she rocks her hand back and forth. My nerves, already stimulated by her tongue are quick to respond, and I feel myself start that agonising climb. I push my hips against Sam involuntarily, and she thrusts into me harder, grunting as my nails dig into her back.

"Unh, S-Sam, I... _uh,_" I stutter out, my eyes rolling back in my head. "_G-god._" I feel myself fast approaching, Sam twisting her fingers inside me, and I shudder over that peak, my back arching off the bed. I can't stop from whimpering, completely overwhelmed by pleasure, Sam's lips tracing my jawline.

I start to catch my breath again after a few moments, my body starting to relax, Sam's fingers lightly tracing patterns down my side, her head resting on my chest. "It'll always be like this, right?" I say, curling my fingers in her blonde locks.

Sam tilts her head further towards me, sighing contentedly. "As long as I don't get arthritis. Or lockjaw." She grins at me, and I can't help but giggle.

"You know what I mean!" I tug on her hair lightly, fighting off my laughter and trying to look mock serious.

"Ah, Carlsberg," Sighs Sam, pressing her lips against my collarbone. "I think... I think it will be." A smile quirks her face. "I love you so much Cupcake. I can't... I can't see it being any way _but _this."

I can't stop the smile from bursting out on my face. Sam may not be too eloquent, but when she gets it right, she gets it _right_. "When do you think Spence and Freddie'll be back." I query, teasing out strands of her hair.

"Well... I cut Spencer's brakes, so they'll either be here really fast or not for a while."

I raise my head, shocked. "_Sam!_"

She chuckles, looking at me, her eyes mischievous. "Carls, I'm kidding." She looks away. "Sort of, anyway."

**A/N: There we are! Finito! I am calling it quits. Sure, there are things I could with them, like some bizarre sexual dolls for me to pose (with thrusting action!), but to be quite honest, I'm sort of a prude. Hard to believe, right? I'm lucky I can touch type, because I can't look at the screen or even the computer at all when I'm typing some of this. I'm like Michael Cera; uncomfortably awkward. Except not all the time.**

**So please, review, because this is my legacy. Seriously, this is all I'm leaving in my will. My future-kids will hate me, and be uncomfortably aroused, but hell, I'm dead – I'll do what I want! Except live.**


End file.
